The Outsiders Preferences, and Imagines
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Random preferences and imagines I come up with. (WARNING FOR LEMONS AND NSFW STUFF)
1. Intro

So this is a collection of preferences, imagines, and lemons about the characters from the book and movie The Outsiders.

You obviously know what that is if you are here, but if you stumbled upon this with no clue as to what the Outsiders is...Stop what you are doing, and go read the book, or watch the movie...Now! Lol.

But anywho, I so post these one my Quotev as well as a tumblr that I made just for them .com.

Now this is my first time ever making things like this, so I'm sorry if they are bad at first, I'll try to make them better as I go. Also this will be my first time ever writing lemons or smut about characters that have had famous actors play them...Sooo...Ya. It's a bit different for me lol.

But I hope you guys like this ^_^


	2. 1-Cuddling

**Ponyboy: **Ponyboy is still a little shy when it comes to cuddling, so he'll wrap one arm around you and give you a quick peck on the lips.  
tumblr_inline_n17uq0v2661szpem

**Sodapop: **After a long day, there isn't anything Soda looks forward to more then wrapping his arms around you.  
tumblr_inline_n96g6z8GDj1sjgmp

**Darry: **Darry isn't afraid to show off how much he loves you by holding you tight, and you couldn't feel any safer then in his arms.  
giphy_zpszgiilwtk

**Johnny: **Johnny is still a bit shy about cuddling, so it is usually you who initiates it, but Johnny isn't afraid to hold you tight after that.  
Camaya_cuddle_zpsj5azwmzr

**Dally: **Dally isn't one to start the cuddles, but if he catches you staring at him, he'll give in and cuddle as long as you want  
tumblr_inline_naqyt0Oqxo1sh9o3

**Two-Bit: **Two loves to cuddle with you, even if it either starts or ends in a tickle fight. He loves to hear your laugh and to see you smile.  
giphy2_zps1mdsxqca

**Steve: **Steve drops his tough guy act when he's with you, and loves to hold you any chance he gets.  
tumblr_mdk9bgsJYv1r8fnub_zpsyi


	3. Dally Imagine-Feelings

**(This isn't a a happy romantic imagine I'm sorry, I feel like this is more how Dally would have been vs the overly lovey dovey type.)**

Dallas Winston was not the romantic type, you never saw him with any girl in public actually, sure he had told about the many late night dates he had, but he was not the type for relationships. No Dallas was not the type to trust anyone besides the gang, and he was not the type to fall in love. So why on Earth were you so interested in him? It's not like anything would actually come from it, You weren't even sure if the boy had feelings of any kind at all! You sighed as you packed up your books and made your way to the Curtis house, perhaps Dally wouldn't be there, maybe he would be at Buck's and give your head and heart a break. You scolded yourself for even thinking about him. He was on the wrong path in life; one that led in the opposite direction of your own, sure you were a greaser as well, but you wanted more then Tulsa had to offer. You two wouldn't last a week, you were too opposite, it wouldn't work. You made your way up to the house but stopped short once you heard loud voices, although it was not odd for the boys to be loud, but you heard your name brought into the conversation.

"I'm going to do it! Tonight!" You heard the excited voice of Two-Bit exclaim.

"So you finally got up the courage?" Soda asked

"Since when have you been waiting to do this?" You heard Dally ask, crap he was here too.

"For...Awhile" Two answered

"You mean the great Mickey has been waiting a while?" Dally laughed

"{y/n} Is different, I wanted to get to know her a bit" Two replied. You were slightly confused on the subject of their conversation, you had a clue what it was, but you didn't want to jump to a conclusion. Taking a deep breath, you entered the house.

"Lucy I'm home!" You smiled at your second family.

"{y/n}!" The boys yelled; you walked over and gave them all hugs, Dally moving back as you stepped towards him, once again, Dally was not one for public displays of affections. You rolled your eyes and went to hug Two-Bit, who after the usual hug length, didn't let go.

"Keith?" You asked pulling back a bit to look at him.

"Hey {y/n} I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight" He asked smiling his usual goofy grin. So your hunch about their conversation was correct; you had always adored Two's fun outlook on life, the way he could turn anything into a joke and cheer you up when you had a bad day. He was a good kid, even if he had a few bad streaks, and you two always seemed to get along the best out of the bunch. Smiling, you nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to" You answered, his smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

"Really? Ok I'll come pick you up at 7" He replied before letting you go.

"I better get home then, see you later everyone, and see you tonight Keith" You smiled as you walked out of the house; You were felling so happy, that you didn't even noticed the boy standing by the door as you left. The boy that hid the emotions well, but if you were to look in his eyes you would have seen it all, hurt, jealousy, defeat. Because although he hid them well, Dallas Winston did have feelings, he did have a heart, and he could fall in love...But the girl who he fell for just said she would go out with one of his best friends.


	4. Ponyboy Imagine-Sprained Ankle

**(This imagine was requested by dance5678divergent on quotev, I hope you enjoy ^_^)**

The sky was painted in Gold and Orange as the sun began to set on young Mace, she was out for her usual afternoon jog around the neighborhood. People had told her to be careful being out so late by herself, but Mace wasn't worried, she had never had a problem with anyone, so she merely brushed the thought away. The wind blew against her, whipping her long light blonde hair behind her while she controlled her breathing, her ice blue eyes focused forward as she lost herself to her own world. So lost in fact that she didn't hear the mustang that roared beside her, or the cat calls that came from the four men, no it wasn't until she felt a strong grip grab her waist and spin her around did she come back to reality.

"What, you too good to talk to us?" The Soc asked, his breath already reeking of alcohol, Mace pulled her face away in disgust.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, but no I'm not really in the mood to talk, so if you excuse me" She stated as she tried to pry the boys hand off of her waist, but that only seemed to cause it to tighten.

"Well we can do something besides talking if you want doll" he smiled and winked at her, Mace could feel the bile rise in throat at the simple thought.

"No, I'm good on that too" she replied as she once again tried to get his hand off; but she felt her back hit the brick wall of a nearby building, she gasped at the hard impact,and before she can stop him, the Soc was kissing her. She squirmed in his grip, finally getting loose enough to knee him in a certain tender area, he fell a little bit, enough that she could run once more. Freedom was short lived though as she felt her body make impact with the street, the other Socs who tackled her, began punching and kicking her struggling body. She wanted to fight back, but it seemed every time she did one would hit her in the chest, or face, knocking her back down. She heard the sound of metal as she opened her eyes to see the first Soc standing over her with a switchblade, was this how she was going to die? She couldn't help the thought that raced through her mind, but as she waited for the next punch or kick...It never came. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of a boy beating the crap out of the Socs, he got hit a few times himself, but was beating them bad enough for them to call it quits and leave. The boy watched the Socs leave before he turned and rushed to Mace, helping her up.

"You ok?" he asked, his green eyes staring into her own. She has seen this boy somewhere before, but where? School maybe? He looked about her age.

"Ya, I'm better now" she smiled as she stood up, her leg giving out as soon as she put pressure on it, lucky for her though, the boy caught her before she tumbled back down.

"ok maybe I'm not so great" she laughed, the boy laughed as well before he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, his arm coming to rest on her waist.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house so you can get cleaned up, and put some ice on your ankle." He told her as they began walking.

"Thanks" She smiled before sighing

"Looks like I will be out of track and all for awhile"

"You're on track team too?" The boy asked, a smile gracing his own features. So school was where she had seen him before.

"Mmhm, and soccer, and dance" she replied

"That's where I'm seen you, you're Macey Andrews"

"Ya that's me, you can just call me Mace, didn't know I was well know" You laughed as they made their way past a gate and up to a small house.

"Well you are one of the popular kids" He smiled as he led her to the bathroom.

"Here I'll go get some ice while you wash up, let me know where you're done ok" he smiled before exiting the room. Mace did as she was told, she whipped the dried blood and dirt from her face and arms, deciding that her shirt was ruined, but would have to wait until she got home. She made her way out of the bathroom, using the wall as a support for her slow walk, though as soon as she was close the the living room, the boy was by her side again.

"I told you to let me know so I could help you" he smiled as he led her to the couch.

"I'm fine, really" she laughed, the boy only rolled his eyes as he placed the icepack around her swollen ankle.

"You know...You know who I am...And I know now that I have seen you around school, but" she trailed off as she watched his dark brown hair fall over his eyes as he worked on her ankle.

"Ponyboy" he spoke, before looking at her.

"My name is Ponyboy Curtis" He smiled

"That's right! I knew it was a unique name!" She laughed before adding.

"You're the second fastest kid on track"

"Second fastest?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well ya, since you know, I'm on the track too" She smiled, they just sat there for a minute before they both started laughing.

"You're not like I pictured you to be" Ponyboy said after their laughter had died down.

"Oh? How did you picture me?" She asked, curious what he thought. He simply shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Like the other popular kids are; stuck up, rude, bitchy" Mace laughed at this, which caused Ponyboy too look at her again.

"Ya, no, I know people like that, they are beyond annoying." she told him, before adding.

"You're not what I expected you to be either" This peeked Pony's curiously, especially when Mace began to lean forward.

"I thought greaser were suppose to be mean, rude little hoodlums" she smiled.

"Some of us are, some of us aren't" she replied.

"Guess we're not so different then huh?" she asked, smiling as Pony swallowed and slowly shook his head, his cheek flushing at their closeness. It took all but a second for Mace to lean in and plant a gently and sweet kiss on his lips; one that had taken Pony by surprise, but none the less, one he enjoyed. When they finally pulled away, it was Pony who speak first.

"H-Hey Mace...Do you wanna go catch a movie s-sometime?" He asked, his eyes once again staring into her own, she felt the smile on her lips before she even registered it, and her reply was three simple words that made Pony's heart leap.

"I'd love to"


	5. 2-They're your bully

**(This was requested by dance5678divergent on quotev. this one actually took me awhile because I couldn't really see any of the guys being bullies. And I'm not really sure if I captured the "bully" thing at all Also I couldn't write Pony being mean lol. Oh and warning! Dally's has a LOT of cussing.**  
**I hope you enjoy it though, I'm really sorry if it's bad. )**

**Ponyboy:** tumblr_n5llhznwCk1ttla45o2_500

"Go on! While she's tying her shoes, go pour it on her" Two-Bit pushed Ponyboy forward with the can. Two-Bit was convinced that it would be a fun idea to dump a can of coke on {Y/N} because she was wearing a white shirt today. Pony just happened to be next to Two-Bit when he got this idea, so he was volunteered to do the dirty work. He made his way forward, walking slowly to your crouched figure; his hand was shaking as he starting to move the can forward, but you had finished and stood up.  
"Oh, hi" You said smiling before adding.

"Ponyboy right? We have English together"

"Ya"

"What can I do for ya?" You asked, he lowered his head to look at the can, before looking back at you.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, pick me up at 7?" You smiled as you wrote your address on his notebook.

"Sure"

"See you then" you told him before turning and walking to your next class. Two-Bit made his way over to Pony after you were gone.

"What was that man?"

"here, you can keep your coke, I have a date" Pony smirked before he left a rather stunned Two-Bit.

**Johnny:** tumblr_mgws19ggu31rsqvbwo1_500

Johnny Cade, the name was semi known in school, he was a cute boy with long greased black hair, and eyes that were just as dark. Yes Johnny was in your mind...Dreamy, and you hated yourself for thinking that. Why you may ask? Well...

"Ow" You grumbled as you rubbed your hair back into place where the paper ball had made impact. Looking back, you glared at said boy who only smiled and winked at you. Yes it was his fault that you were even here; you were a straight A student, practically valedictorian, and here you were in detention, why?

"Mister Cade, you do have a problem?" asked as he walked over to Johnny's desk, having seen him throw the paper ball. Johnny looked up at him before scoffing a reply.

"C'mon, this place is a joke" he stated, glancing in your direction for a moment.

"I see, well then Mister Cade, you just earned yourself another week in the fun house" replied as he made his way back to his desk. You shook your head at Johnny's behavior, you knew he had potential, he wasn't dumb, but he always did dumb things. Which was what landed you in here too, Johnny had cornered you in the halls earlier, and asked you something you would have never guessed he would have asked.

"You wanna go out sometime?" You were shocked, Johnny was alwasy picking on you, calling you a nerd and things like that. At first almost said yes, but quickly shook your head. After that he wouldn't leave you alone, and he just kept asking, which is what led you to snap and start yelling...Landing you in detention for "fighting". You were writing your required detention work, when suddenly you felt something hit your foot, looking down you saw a note, leaning down you quickly grabbed it as to not get caught.

"Still waiting on that yes" was all it read, rolling your eyes you wrote back.

"You'll be waiting awhile". You laid the note on the ground and kicked it back, Johnny only sitting two seats down on the other row. You soon felt it hit your foot again, and you picked it back up.

"So it's only awhile? You didn't say forever ;)" You blushed at this and quickly hid your face with your hair.

"Why do you wanna go out with me so bad? Out of all the other girls, why me?" you sent it off again, and few minutes later the note came back.

"Because you're smart, beautiful, kind, beautiful, passionate, beautiful, did I mention beautiful? And I really like you, I have for awhile" You were sure your face was beet red by the time you finished reading, your heart was racing, and you knew that you were smiling. Laughing quietly you shook your head, not believing what you were writing.

"So it's only been awhile? You didn't say forever ;), Alright we can go to a movie if you want" It wasn't even a minute after you had kicked the note back that Johnny's voice rang out.

"I'll pick you up at 7!"

"Mister Cade!" yelled causing us all to laugh.

**Sodapop:** tumblr_nbnz7ujgel1sa3p5ko2_500

It was a secret how insecure you were about your appearance; you were the tomboy to say the least, your jeans were always a bit baggy, as were your shirts and your leather jacket. Your hair was shoulder length; your hips although wide didn't give you much of a girly shape, and your practically flat chest only added to the boy look. You hated the way you looked, you wanted to be the girl that got all the guys, not the girl that was one of guys...But sadly fate would not let you have your wish. You had never had a boyfriend, a first kiss, or even held hands with a boy, and it depressed you to no end. You were still a girl after all, even if you didn't look it, and it didn't help when the guy you were head over heels for had movie star looks. Yes, you were in love with the one and only Sodapop Curtis, only one problem, he hated you. At least that is what you expected, cause he made fun of you every day you came over, so much so that you started thinking about not coming over at all, but you were still friends with his brothers and all. Taking a deep breath you opened the door to the Curtis home, being greeted right away with a shout from the other boys, and a hug from Darry.

"How ya doin' kid?" Darry asked

"I'm good, just figured I'd come hang since it's Saturday" You smiled, he nodded, smiling as well before telling you that there was still some breakfast in the kitchen if you were hungry. you sat down beside Two-Bit and began watching Mickey with him, Steve leaned over the couch to give you a quick hug before walking over to the bathroom where Soda emerged wearing nothing but a towel. You quickly turned away as you could feel the heat rise to my face, you heard Soda ask Darry if he knew where his jeans were, and you guess Darry answered because next thing you knew you heard Soda sit down.

"Well if it isn't Mister {y/l/n}" He laughed

"Soda lay off" Darry warned

"Aww come on, if she dresses like that, she should get used to being called a boy" Soda laughed before adding.

"I would say you should try dressing girly, but you don't have the body for it" you could feel the anger boiling at his every comment, it wasn't bad enough to know that you didn't have a chance with him, but he didn't have to insult you so much.

"Soda!" Darry glared

"What? All I'm saying is her chest is too small to-" Before you could even register what you was doing, you was being held back by Two-Bit and Soda was on the ground holding his now busted lip.

"You know what asshole! Keep talking your shit! You think you have it made just cause you got good looks and every girl wants you! But you know what! You have a shitty personality, and you can't hate me more then I already hate myself! Do you think I am happy with looking like a boy? Don't you think I wanna look like all the other girls? Well I can't! I wasn't born that way! And what I hate most about myself is that I freaking fell in love with you!" You shouted before jerking out of Two-Bit's hold and running out of the house, tears streaming down your face. You stopped when you got to the park, your lungs burning from running and crying. You sat down against a tree and tried to stop the tears but to no luck, Why did you say all that? You would never be able to show your face there again.

"There you are!" You heard as feet stopped in front of you, before a face came into view.

"What do you want?" You glared at Soda.

"To apologize, I'm sorry I have been such an ass to you, I never meant all those things, you gotta know that" You laughed while shaking your head.

"How the hell did you expect me to take those things? You insulted me Soda, day after day, week after week, and now you expect me to just sit here and forgive you? Why the hell should I?"

"Because I love you too" He replied, shocking you to no end.

"W-What?"

"I love you! {y/n} I've loved you since I first saw you, but you never seemed to notice me. You always hung out with Two, or Darry, hell even Pony! You acted like I didn't exist, I tried everything...The only thing that seemed to work, was being an ass" he confessed, his head falling in shame.

"Well you succeeded in that...Did you ever think I hung out with them more cause I thought I didn't have a shot in hell with you?" You asked, causing him to look at you stunned, you shook your head and looked away.

"I've loved you since I first saw you too, but I knew you could get anyone you wanted, your good looking, have a great personality...And then there's me, I mean look at me, I'm not-" Your head was turned before you felt lips press into yours with a needy passion, closing your eyes you gave into the kiss, after all you had wanted this all along.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass, can you forgive me?" Soda asked, his eyes pleading. Smiling you nodded.

"And will you be my girl?" he asked smiling as well, you giggled and kissed him again, answering his question.

**Darry:** tumblr_movic5jibN1s1l4f7o1_500

Darry didn't mean it, that's what you kept telling yourself, and that was what you wanted to be true, but nowadays you weren't so sure. Darry was as hard on you as he was Ponyboy, maybe even more; you were 20 and struggling in collage and work, you had said multiple times that you just wanted to give up, you tried not to come out with this when Darry was around because every time you did, he would yell. He said you complained too much, that if you wanted to throw your life away to go ahead but you weren't going to be staying at his house any more. Yes you lived with the three boys, after your parents kicked you out, saying that you were an adult and didn't need to be at home, Darry took you in...Now you began to wonder if he regretted it. Today had been another long day of studying and many hours at the diner, but you still came home and fixed the boys dinner, though as you sat down you noticed that it was only Soda and Pony.

"Where's Darry?" You asked as you sat down.

"He said he would be in in a bit, just wanted some air" Soda replied before digging in, you nodded and began eating as well.

"You look tired" Pony spoke up, you glanced up and laughed lightly.

"ya school and work are gonna be the death of me yet, I don't know how I'm gonna do it." you replied.

"You're a strong girl, you'll get through it" Soda said smiling at you, you smiled back before sighing.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's all for in the end though" You added, it was a question that had been running though your mind all week, what were you doing this for? Ok good education ya, but what do you do once you get that good job? Who do you have besides your second family to share that with? It's not like you had a man, you had a man you liked yes, but he always seemed pissed at you lately.

"Oh don't start this again" A voice rang out, speak of the devil.

"I'm not starting anything Darry" You sighed.

"I don't know why you complain, you are on the right track, better track then me and Soda, and you are a role model for Pony."

"I know Darry"

"I'm wondering if you do or not, every time you come home you always complain, you don't see Soda and I complaining do you? What it's all for in the end is having a better life {y/n}"

"Do you think money can make you have a better life? Just money" You scoffed as you stood up, and began walking out of the room.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Darry asked standing up too.

"Come on guys" Pony started.

"Ok I get it, money is important, but you don't get why I asked that question to myself everyday."

"They why the hell do you ask it?"

"Darry come on" Soda added.

"Because even if I have all the money in the world I have nobody!" You yelled.

"{y/n}" Pony whispered.

"No, not, that's not what I meant Pony, I know I have you guys as a family but what I mean is, gahh" you tried to straighten out your words but couldn't find the right ones.

"You don't have a boyfriend or anyone like that" Soda added.

"Yes! I can work my life away, making so much money and at the end of the day I don't have anyone like that waiting for me! So I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little worker Darry, I'm sorry that maybe I want something different!" you stated before turning and leaving the house, you hated leaving like that, but you needed time. Though it wasn't long before you heard the door open once more, and arms stop you before you could reach the gate.

"I'm sorry" Darry spoke into your hair.

"You don't have to be so mean, I'm trying ok" You replied, trying not to let the tears fall.

"I know, I just...I just don't want to see you...Like me, I want more for you {y/n}" he answered while turning you around.

"I know you do Darry, and I thank you for thinking like that, but I need things too, things besides work and school"

"I know...And...I'd like to give you those things too" he whispered as he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on your lips.

"I love you" he added when he pulled away.

"I love you too"

**Two-Bit:** tumblr_mqgdckPjwI1sbb8hvo1_400

It wasn't unknown that Keith, or "Two-Bit" as he preferred to be called, was the prankster in school. Though his usual target were the Socs, he wasn't above pranking some others as well...You included. It seemed like he targeted you just as much as the Socs in fact, which irritated you because you were far from a Soc. When you first moved to Tulsa everything was fine, for the first few weeks anyway, then it started. Fake bugs in the locker, erasers stuck above they door so the fell on you, your clothes were even taken from the locker room while you were showering! Lucky your friend had brought extras; you didn't know why he pranked you so much, maybe just cause you were the new kid. Shaking your head you made your way down the hall to your locker, you will be so glad when winter break comes and you can get away from here. Stopping for a brief second as you saw Keith race around the corner, laughing all the while. What did he do now? You wondered as you approached your locker, what would it be this time? Another fake spider that sprang out at you? Something that sprayed water? Groaning you unlocked the lock, but stepped beside the door before opening it. Nothing sprang out, nothing sprayed out, but what did happen was a crap ton of paper came falling out of your locker.

"Seriously?!" You whined as you squatted down and began picking up the paper.

"Did he kill a whole dang forest just for one prank?!" you complained as you piled up the paper, it was nothing but notebook paper, but as you were gabbing the pages, one caught your eye. It was a different kind, one that looked like it was taken from a woman's stationary set. Reaching for the page, you picked it up and read the words that were scribbled across it.

"This Christmas, all I wish is that I could exchange gifts with you. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours" You were shocked by the letter, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped you. Reading the note again, you noticed at the bottom it had two little words.

"Turn around" Raising an eyebrow, you stood up and turn around as told, coming face to face with a smiling Keith.

"So what do you say?" He asked, laughing and shaking your head you looked at the ground then back at him.

"Help me clean this up, and you got a deal" you answered smiling, he laughed but soon crouched down and began picking up the papers. Who would have thought that he picked on you so much cause he liked you.

**Dally:** tumblr_n57l6rrkPf1ta4fbco1_500

It was no surprise that Dallas didn't like kids, he had told you that many times, and because of this, he wasn't very fond of you at all. You see even though you were around his age, you acted young, and to him, that was annoying. The only reason you knew the gang, was because your brothers were friends with them, and so he saw you as the annoying kid sister that always had to tag along. It hurt to say the least, because sadly, over the time you spent with the gang, you had developed feelings for Dallas. You didn't know if it was because he was street smart where as you were more innocent, because he was the bad boy that everyone warned you about, or because you wanted to believe that there was more to him then the asshole front he put up. Whatever it was, you had fallen for him, and every time he yelled at you, it put a knife in your heart.

"Come on guys, how the hell are we suppose to find girls with her tagging along?" Dally asked, clearly aggravated by your presence once again.

"Lighten up Dally, {y/n} can come to the movie with us if she wants" Two-Bit replied, slinging an arm over your shoulder.

"I just don't know what the kid has to follow us every where, can't she go home and play dolls or something?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm not 5 Dally" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"Not 5 huh? Well you sure as hell act like it"

"Oh really? I'm not the one pissing and moaning right now" You snapped back, this only ticked him off more.

"What did you say kid? Listen the only damn reason any of us hang out with you is because we're friends with your brothers, that it" he stated, walking to you until you were inches apart.

"Dally that's enough" Pony started, but was quickly stopped by Dallas.

"And right now you're brothers are at work, so I really see no damn reason why the hell you are even here. So why don't you go home, and annoy someone else ok?" He spoke before backing away a bit; you stared at the ground, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry you repeated in your head.

"{y/n}?" You heard Steve ask from beside you, you tried, but you couldn't hide the sniffle.

"Seriously? Now you're crying? God could you be any more of a bab-"

"Fuck you Dallas Winston!" You yelled, eyes glaring at the boy in front of you, and hands clenched in fists. Everyone stared wide eyed, you had never cussed before, or shouted, you even caught Dallas by surprise.

"You think just because who you are, and what your reputation is that you can treat people like shit?! You think just because you're some so called badass you are better then everyone?! Well you're not Dallas! You're just a piece of shit asshole that has to make himself feel better by bulling others! I hate you! And I hate that I love you!" You yelled before you turned and ran, you ran as fast as your legs would go, not even caring about the tears that burned your eyes, or the voices that called you. You ran until you reached your house, and you made your way inside before curling up in a ball on the couch. You didn't know how long you were laying there, when you started to hear banging on the door. Sighing you got up, it was probably your brothers, they probably heard it all from the gang already. Opening the door you were pushed aside by a still pissed Dallas.

"What the hell do you want?" You glared

"I hate you too you know that!" He yelled

"Well that's nice to fucking know! Though you made it clear before, so if you would be so kind as to get the hell out now, that would be awesome" You snapped back as you held the door open, Dallas turned to glare at you before he took three long strides and ripped the door from your grasp, slamming it shut. He looked down at you, still glaring.

"What the hell is your proble-" You were cut off by something to you were not expecting, Dally's lips. He kissed you roughly as he pinned you to the wall, not even asking for permission before he forced his tongue past your lips. For a moment you forgot about the fighting, or the fact that you even had one.

"I hate you" he whispered as he pulled away, bringing you back to reality.

"way to kill the mood" you replied as you tried to push him away, but he only held tighter.

"I hate that you made me fall for you when I said I wouldn't ever love someone. And I hate that you made me love you when you are so damn innocent" He spoke, resting his face in the crook of your neck.

"Dallas?" You asked in a whisper

"You could do so much better, why do you want someone as fucked up as me?" he asked. You thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, the heart just wants what it wants" you smiled, he pulled his face back to look at yours before laughing lightly and kissing you again.

"I love you"

"Love you too kid" he mumbled against your lips.

**Steve: **tumblr_static_steverandle

You were not car smart, anyone and everyone could tell that. You couldn't tell a sparkplug from a headlight bulb. But you were also the really girly type, so no one should have expected you to be, and no one did, except Steve Randle.

"It's not that hard {y/n} cars are simple" He told you, you had stopped by the Curtis house, because you knew that Steve would be there. You just wanted him to check out this odd sound that your car had been making for the past week, but he of course wanted you to understand it yourself.

"They are to you Steve, but not me" You whined, he did this every time you asked him to look at your car.

"It's sad {y/n} You're too girly, you know you would get more guys if you actually paid attention to stuff guys like" he began to ramble, ticking you off with his insults.

"I mean you haven't ever had a boyfriend right? That could be why, I mean being kinda girly is good, but come on {y/n} you could be a bit more boyish at times" He stood up and looked at you, your anger was at a boiling point by now, this had to be the 3rd time this week he gave you that lecture and before you knew what you were doing...You punched him. Sending him falling backwards, and send Two-Bit and Soda into a laughing fit.

"Is that boyish enough jackass?" You asked before turning and walking into the house.

"Hey {y/n} what's up?" Pony asked.

"Nothing much, just punched Steve for being an idiot" You said as he handed you a soda.

"Finally? We were wondering how long it was going to take" he laughed as you both sat down beside Johnny and Dally.

"I don't know why he has to be that way. Ok I know that I'm not car smart; I get it, I have tried trust me, but cars for me are like collage math, I just don't get it!" you sighed before continuing.

"And then he says I'm too girly, I'm sorry that this is how I am" you ran your hand though your hair as you shook your head.

"I don't even know why I love him" you whispered.

"You love me?" You jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Two, Soda, and Steve in the doorway.

"Ahhh...Well...I um" You stuttered, your face a blushing mess. Steve just smiled and made his way over to the couch before picking you up.

"H-Hey put me down!" You yelled, your legs wrapping around his waist as to not fall.

"Nope, you're my girl now" He replied before he leaned in and kissed you, you couldn't help the smile that spread on your lips as you kissed back.

"Just don't piss her off or she'll give you another bloody nose" Soda laughed as you pulled away and looked at Steve, sure enough, he had had a bloody nose, most of the blood had been whipped away though.

"I'm sorry" you apologize, but Steve shook his head.

"I deserved it, You're perfect the way you are" he said as he leaned in to kiss you again.

"Love you"

"Love you too babe" he smiled.


	6. 3-They find out your boyfriend is abusi

**(This preference was requested by dance5678divergent on quotev, hope you enjoy ^_^)**

**Ponyboy:** tumblr_inline_mzqbhq1LWa1rhald

"Why do you have a jacket on with the hood up? It's like 90 degrees out {y/n}" Ponyboy laughed as he sat next to you at the park, your head hung down, your hair hiding your face as you stayed quiet.

"{y/n}?" Pony asked getting worried, he reached up and pulled the hood down, still you did not move, he was about to call your name again, when he heard you sniffle.

"{y/n} what's wrong?" He asked moving in front of you and lifting your face, his eyes went wide as he saw the bruise that took up most of your jaw.

"{y/n} I want you to tell me who did this" he asked, his voice and eyes becoming surprisingly stern.

"It doesn't matter, I left him after he did it" you replied, sniffling once more as you reached up to wipe the tear away, wincing at the pressure.

"You mean Tom did this shit?!" You could tell he was mad now; Ponyboy had always said you were too good for Tom, Tom was a Soc and you were a Greaser, he hated him for the start, and now he had good reason.

"When I see him at school" He started but you quickly stopped him, you didn't want to see Pony get hurt, Tom never fought fair.

"No Pony, I don't want you to start anything with him, please promise me you won't" You begged as you grabbed his arms. Sighing, he nodded before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you onto his lap. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his promise, but for now he was fine knowing you were safe in his arms.

**Johnny:** tumblr_movur48wHd1s1l4f7o1_r1_

It was late at night, you were sitting at the lot crying your eyes out, why? Because your boyfriend of 3 years just beat you up. You didn't know what happened, he was usually nice and even tempered, but tonight he lost it. You had a black eye, a busted lip, and a cut on your cheek.

"{y/n}?" you heard a soft voice ask from beside you, turning, you saw Johnny standing there. Now Johnny and you had been friends since you first moved here, you two had met at the lot actually, one night while you were out for a walk, and he was trying to escape his parents fighting. He was the one person out of the whole gang you felt most comfortable around, and could open up to.

"{y/n} what happened?" he asked as he sat beside you, his arm wrapping around your shoulder as he brought you towards him, trying to stop your sobs.

"I don't know what happened, he just...He snapped" You cried as you clung to him.

"Mitch did this?" He asked shocked, he never thought Mitch could do that. He hated Mitch sure, but for different reasons. You could only nod.

"Hey it's gonna be alright baby, don't worry, I'm here" He whispered as he held you close. Your serenity was short lived though, because soon you heard shouting.

"What the hell is this shit?!" You both looked up to see a fuming Mitch.

"I did come here to apologize, but here you are whoring around!" he yelled, before you knew what was happening, you were sitting alone and Mitch was laying on the ground with a pissed off Johnny standing over him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! You don't even deserve her! She could do so much better then your sorry pathetic ass! Real men don't hit girls and they sure as hell don't hit or insult the girl they supposedly love! So what would be best for you to do is get the hell out of here, and leave her the hell alone before I have to kick your ass!" Johnny told him as Mitch stared wide eyed before quickly crawling away. You were also shocked by Johnny's outburst, you had never seen him like that before. He turned around and sat back down, pulling you towards him once again.

"You do deserve better then him {y/n}" he told you, you could only nod and smile, you had someone who was far better then Mitch in mind actually.

**Sodapop:** tumblr_miefk7wlTj1s69fkmo1_500

You ran, as fast as your legs would go, you could hear his heavy footsteps behind you, causing you to quicken your pace. Your boyfriend of 5 months had just beat you, he was upset over getting fired from his job, and so he took it out on you. Once there was an opening, you ran, even if you leg hurt from where the glass he threw at you had cut. You ran to the only place you felt safe anymore, the Curtis home. Bursting through the door, you looked at the gang who had all stood up due to the noise, but a look of concern washed over their faces once they saw your state. Cuts along your arms, one of your cheek. Blood flowed from your busted lip and a gash on your forehead, bruises already started to form on the swollen skin.

"{y/n} who did this?" Soda asked rushing to your side, his question soon answered when they all heard Tim yelling outside, a deadly look flashed across Soda's face, and for once you were afraid of what he might do.

"Pony watch {y/n}" he instructed, as he made his way out of the house, followed by Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally.

"Hey Johnny can you go get me a washcloth and some ice?" Pony asked as he knelt down in front of you, you wiped the tears away as Johnny returned with everything, and Pony began cleaning you up. You weren't sure how much time had past before you heard the door open again and the boys filed in. Pony looked at them before standing up, Soda soon taking his place. He lifted your head and smiled at you.

"Hey, he ain't gonna hurt you no more" You smiled back and nodded, knowing that he was right, after whatever they did to him, it would be the last time you ever say Tim. Soda brought you into his arms as he kissed the top of your head, you could only smile as you snuggled into his chest, feeling safer then you had all day.

**Darry:** /entry/59097984

"{y/n} where did you get that?" Darry asked suddenly, you were helping him cook and had unconsciously pulled your hair back, revealing the day old gash on your forehead.

"Oh..I uh...Fell, the other day" You smiled as you turned back to the food; truth was your boyfriend had hit you with a beer bottle the other day, but you knew Darry would kill him if he found out, and you didn't want Darry to go to jail.

"{y/n}" Darry said more sternly, you knew he could see right through your lies, he always told you how bad of a lier you were. Sighing you looked at him.

"Ok you can't do anything stupid though" You told him.

"It was Mike wasn't it?" He asked, anger clear in his voice, you simply nodded before grabbing his arm.

"Like I said you can't do anything stupid, I don't want you getting thrown in jail for beating the crap out of him.

"I wasn't going to beat the crap out of him" he answer looking away.

"Murder is even worse Darry" You chuckled, he shook his head, still clearly pissed, but calmed down once he looked at your smiling face.

"How can you smile?" he asked confused, you just shrugged before turning back to the food.

"Cause I know I'm safe" You replied, it was quiet for a moment, before you felt arms wrap around you.

"You're staying here" he stated, you could only giggle and nod, knowing the Darry wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Two-Bit:** tumblr_inline_n56csgImvD1s9mq9

Two-Bit was a little worried when you never showed up at the Curtis house, you were almost always the first one there, always ready to watch Mickey with him, but today, you were a no show. It was now around 2 in the afternoon and Two-Bit had had enough, he stood and made his way out of the house, saying he was going to go check on you. You didn't live too far from the Curtis house, maybe a block, so it didn't take him long. He knocked on the door, but no one answered, he knocked again, only this time the door swung open to reveal your mother.

"Oh hi, I was wondering if {y/n} was home" Two smiled, your mother looked back at him surprised.

"You didn't know?" she asked as she locked the house up.

"Know what?" he asked concerned, your mother shook her head, her hands in fists as she made her way to the car.

"That bastard had the nerve to lay his hands on my daughter!" she told him. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but he could feel the rage boiling in him.

"Ralph hurt her?"

"He put her in the hospital" she replied, tears in her eyes.

"I'm heading there now, do you want to come?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I'll be up there later, I need to do something first" he stated, your mother nodded, knowing what he had planned.

"Just don't get caught" she stated before she got in the car and left. You were eating your meal and watching Mickey when you saw your mother come in, smiling you looked at her.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby how are you?"

"Good" you replied. About an hour had past before you got another visitor...Two-Bit.

"What are you doing here?" You asked surprised, you hadn't told any of the gang for fear of one of them going to jail for beating up Ralph.

"I wanted to come visit, you didn't keep our usual Mickey date" he laughed.

"How much do you know?" You asked looking down.

"Everything" he stated

"Well seeing how you are here I'm guessing you didn't get caught" You smiled.

"that's my boy" your mom said hugging him before leaving the room. Two smiled before climbing in the bed with you, you curled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around you, being careful of your sling. The doctor had told him that you had gashes on your right leg, your left ankle was broken, and so was your right arm, and yet you were still smiling.

"How can you smile like nothing happened?" he asked suddenly, you looked up at him for a moment before giggling and going back to your previous position.

"Because I know I have you"

**Dally:** tumblr_n45vx3v0a51sa3p5ko2_500

Dallas had told you that he was going to be at Buck's all day, so even though you hated to, you lied and said you were going to be staying at home cause you didn't feel good. The reason you lied was because there was something you didn't want Dallas finding out about, because you knew if he did, he would fly off the handle. You made your way over to the Curtis house, hiding the right side of your face with your hair.

"Hey {y/n} Pony smiled as you entered the yard, he and Johhny were sitting on the front porch.

"Hey guys" you smiled, but they could tell something was up.

"{y/n}? What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he made his way over to you.

"I need someone to talk to" You replied.

"You can talk to us {y/n}" Pony replied making his way to you as well.

"How do I avoid Dallas for awhile?" You ask, confusing the boys.

"What did he do?" Johnny asked

"He didn't do anything...Yet, I'm just afraid of what he'll do when he finds out" You replied

"Finds out what?" Pony asked

"I already broke up with Josh but..." You pulled your hair back to show the fist sized bruise that had formed on your cheek.

"{y/n} why didn't you tell us sooner?" Johnny asked concerned

"I didn't want anyone to get themselves put in jail for it, and that is why I want to avoid Dally til this heals, you know how he is"

"How am I?" You all heard from behind you, turning slowly you saw Dally leaning up against the gate.

"You know for a girl who isn't feeling too well, you sure look healthy to me. Wanna tell me why you wanna avoid me [y/n}" Dally asked looking slightly ticked.

"Well...Um..." You tried but couldn't find any words, Dallas just gestured for you to come to him, which after sighing, you did. He was blocking your exit after all, he would find out sooner or later. You made your way to him, and when you got close enough, he lifted the hair that you always wore up, out of your face. His jaw clenched when he saw the bruise.

"Josh, or a Soc?" he asked, finally looking back into your eyes, you looked down before replying.

"Josh..But I already broke up with him" You quickly added the last bit, you could see the anger as Dallas just nodded his head. Dally had always been protective over you, weather it was sisterly or something else you weren't sure yet.

"Dally please don't do anything stupid, I don't wanna see you go to jail over this, Josh isn't worth it." You pleaded grabbing his arm. He just looked at you for a moment before nodding, and telling Pony to go get you some ice. As you walked with Pony back to the house Dallas knew that he couldn't let this slide, no one puts a hand on his girl and gets away with it.

**Steve:** tumblr_liph77GOEO1qdo3hz

Your boyfriend was the jealous type to say the least, one night through, it boiled over. He yelled at you and said you were fooling around with Steve, that was why your car was always breaking, so you could go see him. He said you were nothing but a whore and then...he punched you. The next day you did your best to hide the black eye with makeup and your hair, you had to go pick up your car after all, and you didn't want the boys snapping and going to kill Nick...Even if he deserved it. You entered the building and was soon being called at.

"{y/n}!" Steve yelled, picking you up, yup same old Steve.

"It's good to see you too Steve" You laughed as he put you back down.

"You're car is all fixed up, you really got an old beat up o...What is that?" He asked pushing your hair away from your eye more.

"W-What?" You asked trying to play it off.

"{y/n} who gave you a black eye?" He asked you sternly, you just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but you couldn't, so you tried to lie.

"I gave myself it...I tripped, and fell...You know how clumsy I can be" You laughed..But you were the only one, Steve was not buying your story at all.

"Ok but you can't go murdering him please Steve, I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Nick! He did that you? I told you he didn't deserve you {y/n}!" He ranted, you could only look down and nod.

"I-I know"

"Why?" he asked

"huh?"

"why did he do it? Not that any guy has a reason to hit a girl, I just want to know why he thought he should, so that I can tell him how wrong he is when I kick his ass"

"First you don't need to do that Steve, I already ended it with him...And second...He said I was cheating on him."

"You? Cheating on someone? {y/n} you never even cheated on a test in school"

"I know that!...He said I was cheating on him with you" You added, making Steve stop.

"what?"

"He said I break my car on purpose so that I can come here to see you"

"Do you?"

"No! I wouldn't do that to my car" You replied making him laugh.

"Then I guess I should thank your car"

"huh?" You asked, but were cut off by Steve kissing you.

"You're too good for him {y/n} You need a real man" he smiled, causing you to smile too.

"But I'm still kicking his ass when I see him"

"Steve!"


	7. 4-Their love song for you

**(Just a little cute idea I had, hope you guys like it ^_^)**

**Ponyboy****: I could not ask for more- Edwin McCain**  
This song always makes Pony think of you because he really could not ask for more, in his eyes, you are perfection.

**Johnny****: Hero- Enrique Iglesias**  
This song always made Johnny think of you, because every time something was wrong, it was him that you would run to for comforting. But this song also worked both ways, you were his hero as well, because you were always there when he needed you.

**Sodapop****: Truly, Madly, Deeply- Savage Garden**  
This song always made Soda think about you because it put into words all the love he felt for you. He would be or do anything for you, he loved you that much.

**Darry****: Amazed- Lonestar**  
This song always reminded Darry of you because you never ceased to amaze him everyday, weather it was helping Pony with school, getting the gang to settle down, or even calming him down before he and Pony got into another fight. He loved you beyond words for everything you did.

**Two-Bit****: I knew I loved you- Savage Garden**  
This song always makes Two think of you because for him it was love at first sight, and as you two got to know each other more and more you became his best friend, and he could easily say that you were his dream girl.

**Dally: Thank you for loving me -Bon Jovi**  
Dally wasn't one for love songs, but he had to admit that this song always made him think of you. He wasn't sure how he actually got you, he would sometimes start to say that you could do better, but you would always stop him with a kiss and tell him how much you loved him.

**Steve****: I'll be- Edwin McCain**  
This song made Steve think of you because he really was a fan of yours, you were always doing something creative. Writing, drawing, painting either pictures or doing detail work on cars. Heck you even made and decorated cakes (one of his favorite things about you). He was always there to tell you how proud he was, and you were always there to root him on in whatever he did as well.


	8. 5-The cat they get you

**(I always saw ones for "the dog they get you" But what if you are more of a cat person?)**

**Ponyboy:** c05cb746a01a7e8af61e9440b14c11

**Johnny:** serengeticat

**Sodapop:** groom-Persian_Himalayan1

**Darry:** cat-breeds-chartreux

**Two-Bit:** cat-breeds-15

**Dally:** -1

**Steve:** cat+2


	9. 6-They take care of you when you're sic

**_(This was requested by katiekat-17 on tumblr)_**

**_((Whoa Johnny's result is the longest? Ok I think I might like Johnny a little more then I thought lol))_**

**Ponyboy:** tumblr_n7cfl3o2Ep1sa3p5ko2_400

"{y/n}!" Pony calls as you heard the font door close behind him.

"Yup here" You try to yell, though it only comes out as a harsh whisper.

"{Y/n} You weren't at school so I-" he started as he entered the room, soon stopping his sentence as he saw you laying in bed, bundled up, you nose red from wiping it.

"Aww baby why didn't you tell me you were sick, I would have stayed home" He said making his way over to you, he felt your head before going to the bathroom to get some fever medicine.

"I didn't want you to, you needed to go to school, I'm ok" you told him before you went into a couching fit, grabbing your sore throat afterwards. Pony gave you a look of 'Do you honestly expect me to believe that?' before holding out the spoonful of medicine. Pony stayed by your side for the rest of the night, and when he wasn't, he was getting you something to eat, more medicine, or more orange juice.

"You really don't have to do all this" You smiled as he gave you another dose of medicine.

"Yes I do" He smiled before leaning down to give you a quick peck on the lips.

"Because I love you"

**Johnny:** Daniel-ralph-macchio-33506656-

You groaned as you opened your eyes to the bright daylight; looking over, your clock read 2:30 p.m. You hated this, you were suppose to go a date to the drive ins tonight with your boyfriend Johnny, but it looks like you are going to have to call and cancel. You tossed the sheets aside, shivering instantly as the air hit your clammy skin, you made your way to the phone and called.

"Hello?" An angry female voice asked.

"Hello , is Johnny home?" You asked, your voice hoarse, there was muffled yelling on the other end before a familiar voice answered.

"Hey baby"

"Hey sweety, um, I don't think I am gonna be able to make our date tonight" You told him, sniffling a few times.

"Baby you sound awful"

"Ya I think I caught the bug that was going around"

"I'll be over there in a bit ok" You could hear the smile in his voice; and it only made you smile as well, though you were about to protest, not wanting him to get sick as well, but the line went dead before you could. Sighing, you made your way back to your bed, pretty much falling on it before snuggling back into the covers. It wasn't long before you heard your front door open and close, Johnny having a spare key after all. He made his way to your room and saw your state, though he couldn't hold back the laugh at the cocoon you had made.

"Don't laugh, I feel like shit" you smile, Johnny kissed your forehead before disappearing, when he came back he had some soup, water, and some medicine for you.

"Here take some medicine first" he said holding out the spoon, you instantly pulled the covers over your head.

"That stuff is nasty" you whined.

"It's not that bad, plus you gotta take it {y/n}" he chuckled, you let out a whimper and you knew Johnny was rolling his eyes.

"If you take it I'll give you somethin' to chase it with" he stated, you peaked your heard out of the covers to look at him.

"like what?" you asked, he just shrugged

"You'll just have to take it and see" he smirked. Thinking for a moment you sighed but took the medicine, cringing as the flavor touched your tongue, after swallowing you looked up at Johnny but was soon pulled into a kiss. Smiling you melted into the kiss, your sickness being forgotten for the first time since you got up, soon though Johnny pulled away making you pout.

"There will be more of those if you keep takin' your medicine" he smiled, you thought about it for a minute, before nodding. Though Johnny kiss was a far better medicine.

**Sodapop: **tumblr_mryjqxmXFJ1sbhxjro5_500

You usually always came to the DX on your lunch break, so when you didn't Soda knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone.

"Hey babydoll, you ok?" Soda asked, concerned by your raspy voice.

"I'm just a little sick today, nothing big" You replied before going into a coughing fit.

"I'll be home as soon as I can baby, take some medicine ok, I'll fix you somethin' to eat when I get home" He told you, you said you would and you both hung up. After taking your medicine you crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep. You weren't sure how long you were out before you heard your boyfriend's soft voice calling you. Slowly opening your eyes you were greeted with a smile.

"Hey babydoll, how are you feelin'?" he asked as he brushed your wet hair away from your face.

"Been better" You laughed

"Here, I got you some soup" he said helping you sit up before giving you the bowl. You smiled and started to eat, glancing at the clock as you did.

"You're home early" you said, noticing it was at least 3 hours before his normal shift ended.

"We only had one car left, when I told Steve you were sick he told me to go ahead and that he'd take care of it" He replied as he took his grease stained shirt off.

"I'll have to remember to thank him" you smiled as you sat the bowl down on the side table, full already. You laid back down, the bed shifting caused Soda to turn and look at you.

"You want anything else?" he asked, he was always so kind, you smiled and held out your arms, he laughed and crawled into bed with you. He smiled as he brushed your hair back before leaning down to give you a kiss, your arms instinctively wrap around his neck and he chuckles a bit before pulling back.

"You're the only medicine I need" You smile

"Well then, I don't think you've had enough today" he smirked before leaning down and capturing your lips once more.

**Darry:** img-1024386-galeria-beijos-do-

To say you felt like shit would be an understatement, but you had things to do. Darry and Soda were at work, and Pony was at school, but you had house work that needed to be done. You quickly took two cold pills and hopped out of bed, first would be picking things up, then sweeping, vacuuming, dishes, then cooking the boy's dinner. It was already dark when you finished the chores, you had taken 2 more cold pills and drank countless glasses of water. You were just about to start cooking when you heard the boys come in.

"Welcome home" you said a little out of breath.

"You ok {y/n}?" Soda asked

"Ya I'm fine" You smiled, turning back towards the stove, a hand pressed against your forehead before you could even start the food.

"You're burning up" Darry's voice said beside you.

"I already took some medicine" You replied, but Darry grabbed your hands before you could start cooking, you tilted your head back to look at him when he caught you in a kiss.

"You've done more then enough {y/n}, now come on" He said as he pulled you away from the stove and took you to your shared bedroom, yelling to Soda to start dinner while he put you in bed. You tried to protest but Darry wasn't having any of it.

"I can handle things until you get better baby, now you need to rest, you've done then enough my super girl" He smiled as he kissed you once more, your hand reaching up to cup his cheek before he pulled away and kissed your forehead.

"I love you" you whispered, feeling sleep starting to take you.

"I love you too"

**Two-Bit:** the_outsiders_pony_two_bit_b

You were walking home with Two, his car was in the shop again so he had walked to your work to pick you up. You hadn't been feeling well all day, you were dizzy, and cold.

"Hey you mind if we sit down for a bit?" you asked as you sat down on a nearby bench.

"You ok Minnie?" Two asked, using his pet name for you.

"I've just been dizzy lately" you replied, Two felt your forehead before speaking again.

"Baby you're burnin' up, come on, we need to get you home and in bed" he stated before he turned around in front of you, gesturing for you to get on his back. The whole walk home Two cracked jokes and told funny stories, anything to take your mind off of how crappy you were feeling. Once you both made it inside your house, he took you to your bedroom and laid you down.

"I'll be right back" he said kissing you before leaving, returning with something for you to drink and some medicine.

"Here ya go Minnie" He said smiling as you took the medicine, you slid over a little and lifted up the sheet.

"I want cuddles" You said, pouting a bit, Two laughed but climbed into bed with you, pulling you close as he wrapped his arms around your frame. He told you jokes until he felt your breathing even out, signaling that you had fallen asleep.

"Love ya Minnie" he smiled kissing your head, before falling asleep himself.

**Dally:** tumblr_mp33tl1jgB1qiva12o1_500

Dally wasn't quite sure what to do when he had stopped by your house and found you in bed with a fever, he was used to taking care of himself ya, but not someone else.

"I'll be fine Dally, I just need some medicine and rest" You told him, as you got out of bed to get said medicine, only to stumble and almost fall. You were a bit dizzy due to the fever, and luckily Dally caught you.

"Fine my ass" he said as he put you back in bed.

"Yes you do have a fine ass, but I still need medicine" you told him, he looked at you for a minute before laughing.

"Sick as a dog and you're still flirtin'" he smirked before he went to the bathroom to get the medicine.

"Here" He said, holding out the spoonful.

"We don't have any pills?" You asked are you stared at the spoon like it held poison.

"Nope, this was all you had" he replied, you sank further in the bed.

"You know I am suddenly feeling better" You lied as you started to get out of the bed, only to feel your body being pulled opened your mouth to protest but soon felt lips clamp over your own, you stopped thrashing and gave into the kiss, before you tasted the medicine wash over your tongue and down your throat. Dally ran his tongue over your own as he started to french you, knowing that you were most likely ticked due to him making you take the medicine. Sure enough when he pulled away you were glaring.

"That was mean" You pouted, causing a chuckle to pass his lips.

"You needed to take it" he smirked as he leaned in and kissed you again. You curled up under the covers while we put the medicine away, but as soon as he got close again you pulled him into the bed.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yes, you and your fine ass can get into bed, I'm cold" You smirked.

"Now how can I say no when you word it like that" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you while you cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you, for taking care of me" You whispered.

"No problem darlin'" he replied kissing your head.

**Steve:** 6630884-256-k273912

Steve had told you earlier that after work he would be heading down to the drag races. You said you would try to make it after work, but as you got off you knew that there was no way you were going to make it. Your head was pouding, your heart racing, and you felt sick to your stomach. Groaning, you got into your car and headed home, knowing there was no way you could get a hold of Steve to let him know. Upon arriving home, you rushed into the bathroom just in time to empty your stomach before making the slow trek to your bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, sleep consumed you almost instantly. The sound of your front door closing awoke you as you heard footsteps making their way to your bedroom.

"Hey baby how come you didn't sho-Wow you look like shit" Steve said bluntly as you rolled back over.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious, I feel like shit too" you groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside you.

"I think I caught the cold that was going around at work" you told him, he nodded before getting up and going to the bathroom, returning shortly with medicine.

"Here take these and I'll make you something to eat" he told you as you took the pills from him before raising an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and stood.

"I can cook you know" He stated, you giggled and nodded, taking your medicine. You were always the cook, so you were a bit nervous letting Steve in your kitchen, but you felt too much like crap to do anything about it. It wasn't long though before he returned with a bowl of soup and some water.

"here open up" he said holding out the spoon.

"I can feed myself you know" you giggled, but ate it anyways.

"I know I just...I wanna do it" he mumbled the last part, though you still understood what he said. You leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying back.

"Very we'll doctor, I'll listen to you" you smiled, causing him to smile too.


	10. Dallas Lemon-Temptation

p style="text-align: center;"strong(WARNING! EXTREME DETAILED LEMON!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe long awaited Dallas lemon is done! This thing took me FOREVER! I don't know why, unless it's just cause I have never written a lemon about a character that has been played by a famous actor before lol. In this lemon Dally's looks are like Matt's. So I'm sorry to anyone who wanted Dally to have blonde hair and blue eyes lol.)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDallas Winston-Temptation/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /If you had to describe Dallas Winston in one world, it would be Temptation. Everything about him was tempting from the way his dark hair fell; to the wild look in his chocolate brown eyes, his oh so kissable lips that always seemed to be hold a cigarette, even the way he walked with such confidence, like he could get anything he wanted-which you were very sure he could. Yes Dallas Winston was tempting, but just like the fruit in the garden of Eden, you had to fight the urge to try it. You see you were a good girl, no not a Soc you were indeed a greaser, but you had manners and morals. You were "pure" as most could put it, you were untouched by any man-heck you never even kissed someone before. Maybe that is why Dallas was so tempting, he was the bad things that every good person /br /You had first met Dallas when you went to visit your friend Ponyboy-now I know it's odd, a nineteen year old collage student hanging around a fourteen year old high schooler, but Pony was so sweet and easy to talk to, which is rare for you since you don't usually talk to boys. You two had first met at the theater, he let you sit next to him when some Socs wouldn't leave you alone, you two became friends instantly despite the age difference. So you visited his house often, and that was where you first encountered /br /"Pony got himself a girlfriend?" he had asked, his brown eyes scanning you before he smirked and made eye /br /"S-She's just a friend" Pony stuttered, embarrassed by Dallas's /br /"I'm {y/n}" you smiled before looking around the room, you had met all the others /br /"Minnie!" Two yelled as he picked you up and spun you /br /"It's good to see you too Mickey" you laughedbr /br /"Are we sure she's not Two's girlfriend?" Soda laughedbr /br /"Well they are close to the same age" Steve /br /"How old is she?" Dallas askedbr /br /"Nineteen" Two smiled, still holding /br /"How old did you think I was?" You asked curiousbr /br /"Not older then me" he replied taking a swig of his beer. You thought that would be the end for Dallas, before he started flirting-Your father had warned you about him after all. But sadly that did not happen because as you were walking past him, Dallas grabbed your waist and pulled you down onto his /br /"Hi there" he smirked, up this close you were able to get a good look at his features-he was gorgeous, you were sure he had broken countless hearts, and stolen just as many with a simple smile. His eyes were the most beautiful of browns, and you had to stop yourself before you got lost in /br /"H-Hi" You repliedbr /br /"You're really beautiful you know that" he smirked, his statement caused your cheeks to heat up and your heart to /br /"Thanks" you replied after a minutebr /br /"Why don't you and I get out of here?" he asked, you knew what he was implying, and even though your body was screaming yes, you listened to your /br /"I-I can't, I have to get home before it gets too late" You told him as you quickly /br /"I'll walk you then" He started-but you quickly grabbed Pony's /br /"No it's ok, Pony can walk me home. By everyone!" You smiled as you two exited the /br /"You ok?" Pony asked after you were a ways away from his /br /"I…I don't think so" You answeredbr /br /"What's wrong?"he asked worriedbr /br /"I can't see Dallas again" You simply /br /"Huh? Why not?"br /br /"Because if I do…I'm afraid I'll fall in love with him" br /br /br /br /It's been a couple of months since then, a couple of months in which you have been able to avoid Dallas pretty well. You were making your way to the Police station now, to check in with your father, yes you were the daughter of a cop, that's how you knew the type of person Dallas /br /"Hey dad" you smiled as you walked /br /"Hey baby how ya doing?" he asked from his /br /"Good, I just wanted to tell you that I'll probably be going to the drive in with friends tonight" br /br /"Is that so, who are these friends?" he askedbr /br /"Ponyboy Curtis and his friends" you told /br /"You mean the gang Dallas hangs out with, {y/n} you know I don't want you around that boy, he's nothing but trouble"br /br /"I know daddy, but Ponyboy and his friends aren't bad, and they always stop Dallas before he tries anything" You reassured him, after a moment your father sighed but agreed, mumbling about you walking the streets at night-you told him that if it got too late you would just stay at Pony's house, Darry wouldn't mind, to which he simply nodded. You thanked him and left. You had just reached the bottom step when you heard a voice behind /br /"So that's why you've been avoiding me" You turned to see none other then Dallas walking out of the police /br /"What did you do this time?" You asked, he simply /br /"Doesn't matter, so you're the cop's daughter huh? The good little girl?" He smirked as he stood in front of /br /"So?" You askedbr /br /"Makes me wonder how much you're dieing to be bad" he stated as he brushed your hair over your shoulder, his hand lightly touching your neck for a /br /"I have no desire to be bad, being bad gets you no where in life" You state, backing away from him. Truth be told you wanted to bad, oh so bad with him, that is why you were avoiding /br /"But it's more fun" he chuckled, you turned and began walking away as you heard him /br /"See you at the drive in"br /br /br /br /Night came too quickly for your liking, you hated knowing that Dallas was going to be there, you just wanted to watch a movie with the gang. Sighing you stepped outside and made your way to the nightly double. It didn't take long to spot the guys upon your arrival; Two-Bit was flirting with random girls in cars, Pony and Johnny sat in the seats behind a couple of Soc girls, one who Dally was trying to hit on, but it seemed she wasn't having /br /"Hey guys" You smiled at Pony and Johnny and sat down in the open seat beside /br /"Hey {y/n}" they both said /br /"So how do I tell if this pretty red hair is natural?" You heard Dallas ask the girl. You rolled your eyes and shook your /br /"He's been at it since we sat down" Pony /br /"I believe it" You laughed while watching the girl yell at Dally, who soon left only to return with a soda, handing it to her while /br /"Maybe this will cool you down" br /br /Your hand shot over your mouth as you watched the girl throw it on him. You watched him leave once again; though this time you kinda felt bad for the guy, he was being a little rude sure, but she could have just got up and moved if it was that bad, she didn't have to do /br /"I'm um…Gonna go somewhere for a minute" You told Pony and Johnny while standing, you walked off in the direction that Dallas went-you weren't sure why you were going to check on him, your body just went. You saw him leaning on the fence outside the gate /br /"You know those are bad for your health" You stated as you walked up to /br /"Gotta die somehow" he shrugged as he let out the smoke, you nodded and leaned on the fence beside /br /"Suppose you're right" He looked over at you, as if taking in your pencil skirt and off the shoulder top for the first time that night. br /br /"Well don't you look sexy" He smirked, you looked away quickly while /br /"These are just normal clothes" you repliedbr /br /"No, I've seen your normal darlin', you're dressed up…The question is…For who?" he asked, whispering the last part in your ear-causing a shiver to race down your spine. You were about to say something when you felt your chin being lifted and turned until you were looking up at /br /"Why are you such a good girl?" He askedbr /br /"That's just how I am" You told him, he smirked as he brought his face /br /"No it's not, I can see it in your eyes {y/n}…You haven't done a single bad thing in your life…But you want to" he told /br /"W-What if I-I don't want to be bad" You replied, your voice coming out shakier then you /br /"Do one bad thing and I'll leave you alone" He smirked, his wild eyes boring into your own, his face inches away, your breath quickened-and for once, you let your body take over. You leaned forward and crashed your lips against his, pulling away moments /br /"T-There" You stated as you quickly tried to get /br /Dallas stood there for a moment, he honestly hadn't expected you to do anything, and as you kissed him he realized how inexperienced you /br /"You call that a kiss" he asked as he grabbed your waist and spun you around, crashing his own lips on yours. You were taken aback, still unsure of what to do, but Dallas's soft lips had you melting in no time-as you began kissing back you felt him smile while he rubbed circles into your hips, his tongue darting out to run lightly across your bottom lip, he felt you stiffen as he did so, unsure of what he wanted. His hands ran down your hips and along your thighs before making their way around to your butt where he proceeded to grab, making you gasp and allowing his tongue to enter your ran his tongue along your own, trying to coax it into the game, and once it did he began wrapping his own around yours, his lips moving in sync with yours while his hands pulled you closer. It wasn't until long before air was needed and you both pulled away panting.  
Your eyes watched his lips as his tongue darted out to run across them before you looked into his eyes. His orbs were glazed over with a look you were unsure of, but they looked even wilder then ever, more alive, like a fire was set behind them. Before you could even speak, his lips captured yours again. One hand tangled into your {h/l}{h/c}locks as he pushed you against the fence, his other hand holding your waist while your tongues wrestled once /br /"How about we get out of here?" he asked, and before you could think, you felt yourself nod. He grabbed your hand and made his way to his car, his hand resting on your thigh as he drove to Buck's. The whole way your brain was quiet, not being able to register what was happening, or maybe it was Dallas's hand that was inching so dangerously close to your pounding core that had your mind blanking. The drive to Buck's was short, and as soon as he parked, Dallas was out of the car and opening your /br /"Guess you're not so bad" you smiled up at him while you got out, he chuckled and grabbed your hand, leading you inside. There were no questioned asked by Buck, and that made you wonder just how often Dallas brought a girl here. Your heart sunk at the thought, but why you didn't know. It wasn't as if you liked Dallas like that…Right? You were pulled from your thoughts at the sound of a door closing and locking. Only then you realized that you were in Dallas's bedroom. You were once again spun around as lips landed on your /br /You felt your body being led backwards and your legs hit the bed, your body soon falling back as Dallas laid you down. He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down your neck in search of a certain spot. His hands traced your sides, hiking your skirt up your legs enough for him to crawl between them. You couldn't hold back the loud moan that passed your lips as he latched onto your soft spot, a smile graced his own lips while he began to suck and bite, leaving a mark that would claim you as his own. He pulled your waist forward, grinding his own heated core against yours, you could feel just how turned on he was even before you heard what you noted as the sexiest moan in your /br /You didn't stop him as he pulled your shirt over your head, or as he slid your skirt down your smooth legs, no you didn't care, because you were too preoccupied with trying to get his clothes off just as fast. He chuckled as your finger fumbled with his jeans button, his shirt and jacket long since forgotten. He pushed your hand aside and took his jeans off, letting out a light sign as the tight material released him. You kissed along his jaw, gliding down his neck where you found his own soft sport, earning a sharp intake of air before you felt his fingers tangle in your hair. Your hands ran across his chest and abs, his stomach tightening as your fingertips grazed across it, before you ran one hand a bit lower. br /br /"Mmm fuck" he groaned as your hand ran over the very present bulge in his briefs, once you were happy with the mark you had made, you began kissing down his chest, pushing his body back as you did, until he was laying there watching you descend down his frame. You had read about doing this stuff from one of your friends naughty stories, so as you made it to his briefs, you took a breath, and pulled them down ever so slowly. You weren't sure what the average size was for a guy, but you were pretty sure that Dallas was above that. You glanced up at him to see no smirk at all, only eyes that watched to see what you would do next, his pupils were dilated, and his breathing was quick. Slowly you reached out and wrapped your hand around him, you heard him take in a quick breath, before you began pumping him. He groaned at the feeling, while his hand ran through his /br /"Shit…faster {y/n}" he moaned out while bucking his hips. You did as he asked, before lowering your head and gliding your tongue along the tip, pulling another moan from his throat. You ran your tongue from the base to the head before taking as much of him in your mouth as you could, pumping what you couldn't fit with your /br /"Shit babe" You heard him groan before feeling his hand tangle in your hair once more. Dallas was honestly shocked by your actions; he always thought of you as the good little girl, and yet here you were, giving him what he noted was probably the best blowjob. He glanced down at you through lidded eyes, you {h/c} locks wrapped partway around his fingers as he guided your head along his manhood. You eyes closed in concentration, though when they did open to look up at his own glazed over orbs, he couldn't hold back the groan that your gazed induced. He could feel himself twitch repeatedly as your {e/c} eyes smoldered with a look of mischief that he had to admit, looked incredibly sexy on /br /"Babe…Stop teasin'"he moaned as he began moving your head faster, though a quick light graze of your teeth had him understanding that you wanted to be in charge, that wasn't something he was used to. You increased your speed nonetheless, your tongue pressing against the vein, you couldn't hold back your own moan as his moans increased. You were sure you were dripping by now, every sound he made, and every time he called you babe were sending tingles of pleasure to your pounding /br /"{y/n}…fuck…I'm" he told you, you already knowing though due to the throbbing in your mouth, you sped up a little more before you heard him moan your name, releasing himself. You let him slide out of your mouth , only a small amount of seed escaping. You swallowed the rest before looking up at him. His chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes shut as you felt his grip on your hair loosen. br /br /I thought you were inexperienced" he laughed, looking at you as you crawled over him until you were eye /br /"I am, but just cause I haven't ever done anything, doesn't mean I don't know how" you /br /"I see" he smirked before flipping you over, he sat up as he slowly slid your bra straps down your arms, kissing you again while reaching behind you and unclipping your bra, quickly tossing it aside. He pulled away as he gazed down at your body, you started to try to cover yourself up, but as if knowing what you were going to do, Dallas caught your /br /"Nope, you don't have anythin' to hide babe" he smirked, causing you to blush, even after what you just did, he could still make you blush. Kisses were trailed down from your neck to your collarbone, where he bit and sucked. He moved down further, between your breast, before latching onto a hardened bud. You gasped as his mouth went to work, his tongue flicking over it before gently grabbing and tugging it with his teeth. His hand reached up, cupped your other breast, and began playing with your other bud before his mouth and hand switched, You couldn't hold back the moans that spilled from your lips as you held his brown locks, trying to hold onto the amount of pleasure you were feeling. Soon though, his lips left your breasts, trailing further south while his hands skimmed over your sides, stopping at the waistband of your panties. You watched with lidded eyes as he gently tugged them down your legs and tossed them /br /"Didn't know you were so wet for me" he smirked, his finger gliding along your soaked folds, earning a moan from you. He pressed his now wet finger to your clit, watching as you took in a sharp breath, before he began quickly rubbing. He smiled as he watched your body react to his touch, moan after moan leaving your lips while you grabbed at the sheets. But just as quickly as he started, he stopped and chuckled when you glared down at /br /"Doesn't feel good to be teased huh babe?" he winked at you before he lowered his body and lifted your legs, draping them over his shoulders. You gasped when you felt his hot breath on your core, and before you could reply to the heated gaze he gave you, your head was dropping back into the pillow as you felt his tongue run along your core. He only teased you a bit more before he drove his tongue in, deciding that he quite liked the loud moan of his name that it brought. He would be lieing if he said it wasn't one of the hottest things he ever heard, because you see, ever since the first time he saw you-Dallas had been thinking about this. Thinking about how you would be in bed, and how he could get you to scream his name. br /br /"Ahh! Dallas!" your hands tangled in his hair as you tried to get more pleasure, you were so close already. Smiling, Dallas's mouth latched onto your clit as he inserted two digits into your wet heat. He started off at a quick pace that had you throwing your head back even further in pure bliss. Your end was only inches away at that moment, and he knew /br /"Da-Dallas!" You tried but couldn't even finish your sentence before you felt yourself tumble over, your vision going white for a moment. When you came back it was to the feeling of Dallas's lips on your own, his tongue playing with yours as you tasted yourself. He pulled away, latching onto your neck, while one hand massaged your breast and the other played with your /br /"Top drawer" you heard his mumble, you reached over and opened the drawer, reaching inside you pulled out a box of condoms-one that was soon taken from you as he pulled one out and tossed the box back in the watched him put it on, knowing what was about to come, you weren't scared of being with him, you were just afraid of the pain. And as if reading your mind, Dallas's lips descended on yours in a light /br /"It will get better as we go" he told you, his body lightly pressing against yours as he lowered himself. You nodded, knowing he was right, his lips captured yours once more as he entered-the tightness of your walls had him moaning, while you tried to adjust to his size. br /br /"Shit" he breathed out a shaky breath once he was fully /br /"Is something…wrong?" you asked, moving a bit, hoping that would help you get used to him, but suddenly he grabbed your hips halting your /br /"Nothins wrong babe, but if you keep movin' like that I'm not gonna be startin' slow" he told you before he pulled out, pushing back in hard, earning a moan from both of you. It didn't take him long to set a slow rhythm, your wetness easily letting him slide in and out, as well as aiding to lessen the /br /"Fuck {y/n}" he groaned, his hands held you hips while his eyes scanned over your body for any signs of discomfort-and when he didn't see any, a smirk played on his lips. You felt him pull out, but when he didn't reenter you whimpered and looked up at him /br /"Why did you stop?" you asked, bucking your own hips, to which he simply held down and looked at /br /"Beg for me" he stated, making your cheeks /br /"W-What?"br /br /"You heard me, tell me what you want"br /br /"Dally" you whimpered, getting slightly annoyed at the lack of attention to your aching /br /"That's the right name babe, now what is it you want?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his /br /Dally! P-Please, fuck me" you beggedbr /br /"There ya go babe" he replied before slamming into you again, he set a new faster and harder pace, one that had you gripping his arms and moaning loudly. As he looked down at you he couldn't help but think how too good this was, the good little cops daughter begging to be fucked, and enjoying it when he gave it. From the way your eyes closed from the overwhelming pleasure, the way your body bounced with every thrust he gave, to the way your voice called out his name in moan after moan. And for once with a girl…He couldn't get enough. He quickened his thrusts once more, roughly pulling your hips to his, he knew you would be sore tomorrow, and he was quite proud of that. You hands slid off his arms as he hiked your legs over his shoulders, causing you both to moan at the depth /br /"Damn babe" he groaned, leaning down to kiss you. But before he could, he saw your eyes widened and roll back, while your breath hitched in your /br /"Found it" he smirked as he held your hip with one hand, the other reaching behind your head as he lifted it to lock lips. He continued to ram into that spot inside you, making your mind blank with every /br /"Ahh…Dally…If you" you tried to speak, but your words soon turned into moans as Dallas latched onto your neck once more. He knew what you were trying to say, the way your walls tightened around him had his own end drawing very near, but he would be damned if he came first. He pushed into your g-spot harder, pounding into it as his hand began playing with your clit. A loud moan ripped from your throat as you tangled your hands in his hair once /br /"D-Dallas! I..I think" you said before you broke into an almost /br /"Fuck! Scream for me babe, let em know you're mine" he all but growled in your ear, and as he moved his hand and body even faster, you had no choice but to /br /"DALLAS!" You screamed, your walls clamping around him as a white hot fire exploded behind your eyes, stealing your vision. You heard Dallas yell your name as well, his own end being met when your walls tightened. A feeling of pure relaxed bliss washed over you while you drifted back down, and for a moment you forgot who or where you were. But the feeling of weight shifting off of you had everything rushing back, and while looking at the brunette who was panting beside you, you wondered if he felt the same way. Dallas glanced down into your eyes, and a smile played on his lips-not a smirk, but an actual smile. It had your breath hitching in your throat, and after a moment, you smiled back and snuggled into him-before a thought struck /br /"I left Pony and Johnny at the movies" you stated, earning a chuckle from /br /"Two-Bit was with em" he replied before he wrapped an arm around your /br /"Your dad's gonna wonder where you are though"br /br /"You scared of my dad?" you asked, a smirk on your lips as you looked up at /br /"He wishes" br /br /"I told him if it got too late I would stay at Pony's" you told him, your words slurring slightly as sleep began to take you. Dallas tried to stop the smile that reached his lips as he watched you sleep, safe in his arms. But he couldn't, and he hated to admit that. He never felt this way before, and he realized he did something he swore he would never do, somewhere from when he first met you, to now…Dallas Winston fell in love./p 


	11. Sodapop Imagine-Speak now

p style="text-align: center;"strong(This was requested by a title="myscarletknave" href=" .com" target="_blank"myscarletknave/a on Tumblr, I suddenly had this whole thing run through my mind, and I knew I had to get it on wordpad before I forgot it lol)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"You wiped the tear that ran down your cheek as you looked over you frame once more, here you were, in a wedding dress. You never thought you would actually wear one, you had hoped someday that you would but...It all seemed like a dream. The wedding party was waiting already, both yours and your soon to be husband's family all waiting to see you. You smiled at your reflection-but the smile soon faltered as another tear left your eye. Something didn't feel right, sure you were soon to be married to a wealthy man who your family was in love with, but a question nagged at you...Were YOU in love with him? Thoughts of another rang in your head, and you wondered what he was doing at this moment, and if he was thinking of you too. Shaking you head, you dispelled those thought. You never even told him how you felt, there was no way he felt the same...Still-part of you hoped, even now, on your wedding /br /"You look so beautiful!" You heard a voice behind you say, it was your best friend {f/n}. Her eyes soon met yours and she rushed to your /br /"Don't cry honey, you'll ruin your makeup" she told you while handing you a /br /"I know you're nervous but.." You shook your head at her /br /"{f/n}...I...I don't know if I can go through with this" You told her, he eyes /br /"Why not?"br /br /"I just..." you trailed off, but she knew where your thoughts /br /"He's your past {y/n} you know that, you never even told him how you felt" she saidbr /br /"I know, I was always too afraid he was still in love with her" you said, your voice coming out as a /br /"Listen to me sweety, you need to start living for now, not then. Now you have a adoring fiance, who loves you so much, and is offering you everything" she smiled, you gave a small smile and nod /br /"You're right, I should be happy" You replied, sniffling a /br /"Yes you should!" she laughed before /br /"Now come on, your show is about to start" she said as she grabbed your hand and led you down the hall to your father. As you watched your bridesmaids go out before you, you thought of her words. She was right, you were about to be wed to a man who promised you the world, you should be happy...But then you remember her other words...And you realized on your part at least, this would be just a show. You felt your father nudge your arm, and you smiled before hooking your own in his. The song started to play, and you both walked out-You looked at all of the faces that had gathered, and only half looked accepting, that half being your own family. Your fiance's family didn't approve of you you see, because you were lower class, where as he was middle. They never saw what he saw in you, and you knew they never would. You father handed you off to your fiance, and the minister /br /"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite {fiance's name} and {y/n} in holy matrimony. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace" You listened as a moment of silence enveloped the room, knowing that no one here would object, you were surprised that was even still in the script. But just as the minister was about to begin again, the sound of doors slamming open was heard along with loud running footsteps, and who you saw burst though the doors had your jaw /br /"S-Sodapop?" You asked as everyone looked over at him, some sending /br /"{y/n} I know this isn't right, it bein' your weddin' day and all, but I had to do this" he started, walking closer to you, he stopped a little ways back from the alter and calmed his /br /"{y/n} I love you, I have since the first time I laid eyes on you, from the way you laugh, to your smile, the way you sing when you think no one is listenin', to the way you brighten anyone's day. I love you, and I know I never said it before, and for that I know I can never apologize enough. I can't give you everything he can, I'll be honest, if you want the world then stay with him. But I can give you all I am, and all I'll ever be, because to me you are the world. You'll all I'll ever need, because if I had you, I would have everything, if I had you, I would be complete...I love you {y/n}, even if you still marry him, I'll always love you" He smiled at you, you tried to speak but all that came out where quick breaths as you tried to stop the tears, so you did the next best thing...You ran to him, you ran to him and hugged him as if he would vanish in an /br /"I love you too" you finally choked out. You looked around at the crowd, everyone in shock at your /br /"I'm sorry {fiance's name} but I have to go with my heart" you said before turning to your family, who only smile and /br /"Let's get out of here" you smiled at Soda who smiled and nodded in agreement. You both ran out, you tossing the bouquet to your friend on the way. You finally had who you wanted, and for the first time that day, you were happy./p 


	12. SodapopXreaderXPonyboy lemon-Competition

p style="text-align: center;"strong(WARNING! EXTREME DETAILED LEMON!

This story was requested by undreamlike on Tumblr, Hope you guys like it ^_^)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"To you, Soda and Pony were the perfect brothers, they always got along, always there for each other, and pretty much would give each other the shirts off their backs. So it struck you as odd when they began acting a bit off lately, little things really, but you would notice them. Like when Ponyboy would glare daggers at his brother when Soda and you were talking, or how Soda would suddenly sit beside you and start complementing you when you were sitting next to Pony. As you said, a bit odd, the other boys didn't seem to notice though, and so you just brushed off your friend's behavior. You figured it was the right thing to do, just like how you covered up your own feelings towards the young Curtis brothers. Yes it was true, even since you first met the gang, you had found yourself falling for not only Sodapop, but Ponyboy as well. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it, Soda was so charming and sweet, always there to cheer you up. Pony was the same way, but you two could spend hours talking about books and movies. You wished that you could choose between them, but alas, you could not, so you kept your feeling hidden as to not start a rift in the gang. But little did you know, that all of that was about to /br /The heat was unbearable that day as you sat on Pony's bed. He had invited you over to work on a project you two had to do for school. br /br /"I feel like I'm melting in hell" You whined as you tried to fan yourself, only resulting in simply exerting /br /"Sorry {y/n} We should have the ac fixed soon though" Pony shyly smiled at you, trying not to focus on the way your {h/l}{h/c} locks stuck to your face, or the sweat that dripped down your neck and between your...br /br /"You ok Pony?" You asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, his cheeks flaring a bright red as he realized that he had been caught /br /"Y-Ya, I'm fine" he answered, his eyes darting back to his textbook that he tried so hard to concentrate on. He knew it was futile though, you were all he ever thought about these days. The way your hair shined in the sun, the way your {e/c} eyes lit up when you saw an old book, or movie you loved, even your laugh had his heart racing. It was little things like that that first had his heart beating for you, but only recently had he began to notice other things...Like how long and smooth your legs were, how your hips swayed with every step you took-and right now, how your sweat soaked shirt seemed to hug your every curve, giving him a very good view of your breast size. He mentally scolded himself when he felt the familiar tightness of his pants, he couldn't let you know what he was thinking, what would you think of him? Would you hate him? Would you not want to be friends anymore?br /br /"Pony!"br /br /"Ya!" He said snapping his head in your direction only to come face to face with you. He swallowed hard as his eyes darted from your own to your lips that were only inches away, and /br /"I have been calling you for the past minute" you laughed as you leaned on his /br /"S-Sorry, I was...Just thinkin'" he replied looking back down, though he kept glancing at you from the corner of his /br /"Ok come on Pony, you can tell me anything. Why have you and Soda been acting so weird lately?" You asked, plopping back down on his /br /"We haven't been actin' weird" he replied, to which you only crossed your /br /"My butt you haven't, you guys are always sending each other glares when I'm around" You told him. He sighed, going quiet for a moment with a look that said he was battling with himself about something. Finally after a minute he stood, and made his way over to you, sitting down beside you on the /br /"{y/n}...We've been friends for awhile now, you're the toughest and tuffest girl I have ever met, You're beautiful, smart, carin' and...{y/n}...I'm in love with you" he told you, his cheeks taking on a red hue as he shyly met your gaze. You stared at him, shocked by his confession, but he took your silence as /br /"I knew I shouldn't have said anythin'" he said as he was about to stand, but you grabbed his arm to hold him /br /"Pony I...I love you too" You smiled, causing a smile to grace his own /br /"Really?"br /br /br /"Really" you giggled, your laughing soon quieting as you watched him lean in, you leaned in as well to share a gentle kiss. Both of you were new to this, and that suited you just fine. You felt his hand rest on the back of your neck, pulling you closer as the kiss began to get heated, his tongue running along your bottom lip asking for entrance that you happily gave. You both were so into the make-out session that you didn't hear the front door open, or the footsteps that came down the hall. No it was only until the voice rang out that you two broke /br /"What the hell is this?" You both looked at the doorway to see a slightly ticked off /br /"What are you doin' home? Yours and Darry's shift don't end for another three hours" Ponyboy asked obviously shocked and a little ticked himself at his brothers sudden /br /"The day was slow so they let me come home early, though I didn't think I would walk into this" he glared at /br /"Ya well-" You cut Pony off before an all out war /br /"That's enough guys! See this is what I was talking about Pony, even time I am around this is how you guys act, what is with you two?" You asked standing /br /"{y/n} there is somethin' I need to tell you" Soda said stepping forward and grabbing your /br /"Soda don't" Ponyboy said standing up as /br /"{Y/n} I love you, I have since I first saw you. You're smart, funny, caring, and one of the most gorgeous and amazing girls I have ever met" He told you, for the second time that day your eyes widened, and you stared in shock, both of the guys that you loved just confessed their /br /"See she's not sayin' anythin', she already told me she loved me" Ponyboy stated, Soda searched for any sign that Pony was lying, but when found none, his hands dropped /br /"I see" he said, his voice almost a whispered, before he turned to /br /"W-Wait!" you called, causing both of them to turn to /br /"{y/n}?" Pony /br /"I...I have something that I need to confess now...I'm in love with...Both of you" you stated, looking up to be met with two shocked /br /"I never said anything cause I knew I could never choose between you two, and I never wanted to start a rift in amongst the gang" You sighed, making your way to the /br /"It's probably best if I just leave-"br /br /"Hang on a minute" Soda said grabbing your waist and pulling you against him, your back to his /br /"You love us both?" Pony asked stepping closer, you simply nodded. He shared a quick look with his bother before you heard Soda /br /"I guess we could give that a shot" he saidbr /br /"Give what a shot?" you asked before you felt lips upon your own. You slowly closed your eyes as you gave into Pony's kiss, his hands resting on your hips as his tongue entered your mouth once more. You were completely into the kiss, until you felt soft lips press along your neck. You gasped when Soda reached a certain spot, and after hearing your reaction he began sucking and biting, earning a moan of approval from you. Only then did it suddenly hit you what they were giving a shot, an idea you would have objected to if your body wasn't yearning for both of their touches at that moment. Ponyboy broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down the other side of your neck when Soda turned your head and pressed his own lips against yours, his tongue playfully flicking your lip until you gave him access. While Pony's kiss was gentle and sweet, Soda's was more playful and experienced. You couldn't hold in the moan that Pony's lips on your soft spot caused though. Your head was officially spinning, so much so you almost didn't even feel Soda's hands lifting up your shirt, both boys pulled away as he pulled it off and tossed it aside. His hands running down your sides, crawling back up to grasp your bra clad /br /"Soda" You moaned as he massaged, his lips soon finding yours again as another heated makeup session began. Pony watched for only a moment, jealousy taking hold as he moved to unbutton your pants and gently slide them down until you could step out of them. His lips met your neck once more as his hand ran over your clothed heat, a louder moan emanating from you, causing a smile to spread on his lips. He added more pressure, feeling your wetness seep through the thin cloth, you whined when his fingers left, though you were soon rewarded with something better when you felt his fingers slip inside your panties. And here you thought Pony was sweet and innocent, seems he could be a bit more experienced when in competition with his brother, who had by now discarded your bra and was pinching and teasing your hardened peaks. br /br /"Mmph, you two..Stop teasing" you whimpered as you pulled away from Soda, Pony pulled away from your neck and nodded at his brother before you felt your body being lifted and carried over to the bed. Pony's lips met yours when you were set down, while you pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss, his hand began playing with your breast. Soda trailed kisses down your stomach before pulling off your panties, running a hand along your dripping /br /"My, you're awfully wet {y/n}" he smiled, leaning down and blowing on you, earning a slight squeak of shock, one to which he laughed at. Your lips broke away from Pony's as you let out a loud moan when Soda's tongue ran along your core. He draped your legs over his shoulders before he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him, his tongue soon beginning it's work that had you moaning out his name in a matter of seconds. br /br /"S-Shit!" you gasped, your hands quickly tangling in Pony's hair as he latched onto one of your hardened peak, his tongue flicking over it before grabbing and pulling it with his /br /"T-This isn't fair" you whimpered; Pony pulled away to ask what you meant but he was answered as you reached for his shirt and began tugging it up, getting the message he quickly pulled it over his head while you worked on unbuttoning and pulling down his /br /"{y-y/n}" he moaned as you began rubbing the bulge in his briefs, you smiled up at him before pulling them down as well. You wrapped your hand around him, pumping slowly while you looked up at him, his head lulled back as he let out a moan. You run your tongue over the head, earning a sharp breath, before you took as much of him in your mouth as you /br /"F-Fuck {y/n}" he moaned, his hands tangling in your hair as he bucked his hips in time with your bobbing. You let out your own moan when you felt Soda enter two fingers into your throbbing core, his pace was quick and hard while he sucked on your clit. You could feel your end approaching very quickly, and Soda pressing another digit into your heat successfully pushed you over the edge, and you pulled away from Pony to let out an almost scream. The boys pulled away as well while you laid their panting, Soda undressing himself while Pony tried to catch his breath from your previous actions. You crawled to the edge of the bed where Soda had just finished taking his briefs off, you reached your hand out and began pumping him before taking him in your mouth as /br /"D-Damn {y/n}" He moaned, his hand knotting in your hair as he guided your head along him. You felt the bed shift before feeling a tongue glade along your heat, causing you to moan, and Soda to groan due to the vibrations. Pony inserted his on fingers, starting out at the same fast and hard pace that Soda had as he kissed along your spin. You were already so oversensitive that it didn't take long for him to have you tumbling to your second /br /"S-Shit guys" You panted, your mouth and hand releasing Soda as you tried to catch your /br /"{y-y/n} I don't think I-I can wait anymore" You heard pony all but groan in your ear as he grabbed your hips, his hardened member rubbing against your soaked folds while you pushed back against /br /"Here" you heard Soda say as he handed Pony a small package, one that was quickly torn open while Soda pulled you up to stand. Pony got off of the bed next and Soda laid down, realizing what was happening, you crawled back onto the bed. You positioned yourself. Soda's hands guided you as you lowered yourself down. You had never had any type of sex before, and it seemed today you would be having them all, thankfully though it seemed that the boys had lube stashed somewhere. br /br /"Fuck" You heard Soda groaned once you had taken all of him, you laid back a bit, trying to get used to him, once you had you nodded at Pony. He crawled over you, taking a hold of your hips once Soda had left them to message your breasts, and slowly began to enter. It took a little bit to get used to both boys, you had never felt so full before, and your body twitched with anticipation of what was about to come. Once the boys felt that your body was calm enough, it was Soda who started; he began to slowly pull out, effectively pushing you down harder onto Pony before suddenly entering you again, drawing a moan from both of your throats. The rhythm was slow and hard, and once Pony got into it, you started bucking your own hips into their /br /"Shit {y/n}" Pony moaned leaning down to kiss you, you tangled your fingers in his hair, your other hand tangling in Soda's as you rode them both. Soda's lips landed on your soft spot, sucking and biting and you moaned into Pony's mouth, before Pony pulled away to attack the other side of your neck. But as both boys sped up their thrusts they both hit a certain spot inside of /br /"FUCK!" You screamed your vision leaving you for a moment. You weren't sure what happened, but the boys must have because it didn't take long for their thrusts to increase in power as the both aimed for that /br /"D-Damn it, you're so tight" Soda groaned; his hands tightening on your breasts as his thrusts sped up, he could feel his own end drawing closer, your walls tightening around him was not helping, nor did your moans of his name. Pony's end was approaching just as quickly, your increasing wetness letting him slide in and out easily as he sped up once again, his thrusts becoming faster then your own as well as Soda's. He could feel your walls tighten every time he hit that spot and that alone had his vision blanking, but the way you moaned his name had his peak coming ever /br /"G-Guys..I don't think I" You started but were cut off as a moan escaped your /br /"Cum for us {y/n}" Pony moaned before leaning down to capture your /br /"Scream for us {y/n}" Soda groaned in your ear, his hands pinching and pulling your /br /"S-Shit! Ahhh!" You threw your head back as nothing but the sounds of sex filled the room for a moment, before...br /br /"SODA! PONY!" You screamed as your vision left you, your walls tightening around both of them as they called out your name, meeting their ends as well. You slowly drifted down from cloud nine as the sound of panting met your ears, your hands slowly leaving the boys hair as you tried to catch your /br /"W-Wow" you smiled before you felt arms wrap around you from behind. Pony slowly pulled out, you both groaning slightly as he did, before he laid down beside you. Soda helped you off of him before you crawled in between them both, where soon two sets of arms wrapped around your /br /"Love you {y/n}" they both said into your skin, you smiled as you heard their breathing /br /"Love you too boys" you told them, sleep taking you as /strongbr /br /strong/p


	13. Johnny Imagine-Love

p style="text-align: center;"strong(This is seriously a dream I had last night…The first outsiders dream I have is about Johnny, was not expecting it but I'm gonna roll with it cause he is a total cutie ^_^)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Love, a four letter word that can stump even the smartest of people, what is love? How do we know when we are in love? How do we know when someone loves us back? Most people would simply say that love is just...Something, it cannot be described by logic or any words that are known to man...It just is, it's just there. You cannot understand love fully, and yet we yearn /br /You yourself were one of these people, even if you were a tuff greaser girl, you still wanted love. You read about it all the time in books, saw it on movies, but had never experienced it. Sure you had dated a few times, but you wouldn't say that you had been in love. You sighed as you rolled onto your back, the hot Florida sun beating down on you, that's right, you were in Florida. The boys had wanted to visit your hometown, and after a little bit of persuasion with Johnny's parents and Darry, here you all are. Currently you were all at the beach, they had pretty much begged you to go, though you were pretty sure Dally just wanted to see you in a bikini. You could hear them still, all goofing around in the water, it brought a smile to your face. So what if you never fell in love, you had six boys right here that you couldn't get enough of. br /br /"Minnie! You comin' in or are you just gonna sit out there all day?!" You heard Two-Bit call, you sat up and looked at them, they were all waiting for your response, shaking your head while laughing, you stood up and joined /br /Night fell fast, and the boys still didn't want to leave. You had finally givin in and said you could all stay, and you would build a campfire like you used to when you were little. As you walked around to gather wood, your mind wandered back to a conversation you had with your mother a couple of years ago. br /br /em"Mom...Can I ask you something?" You asked your mother as she looked up from her book./embr /br /em"Sure sweety what is it?"/embr /br /em"What is love?"/embr /br /em"It's an emotion" she laughed, giving you her "stupid answer for a stupid question" You rolled your eyes at her laughter./embr /br /em"You know what I meant" /embr /br /em"It's not something that can be explained sweety" she told you/embr /br /em"What does it feel like then? How do you know that you are in love?" You asked, she thought for a moment, no doubt her mind rushing back to memories of when she was in love./embr /br /em"It's a wonderful feeling, it feels like nothing in the world can hurt you, or make you sad. If a feeling you get when you know you can't live without someone, when someone else is your everything, and you want to live your whole life with that person" she told you, a sincere smile on her face./embr /br /em"But how do you know you are in love with someone?" You asked/embr /br /em"This is what you do, you close your eyes, take three deep breaths, and then open them. If you see someone in front of you that makes you lose your breath for even a second. That's who you love"/em br /br /Your mother always had a funny way of explaining things, but you loved her nonetheless. Sighing, you heaved the sticks you had gathered back to the camp. Looking around though, you saw no /br /"Must be looking for sticks too" you shrugged, as you began layering up the /br /em'close your eyes, take three deep breaths, and then open them. If you see someone in front of you that makes lose your breath for even a second. That's who you love'/embr /br /You looked over to where the road was beyond the woods, making sure no one was around. Nodding, you closed your eyes and faced the water. You took a deep breath...Then another...And another. You were a little afraid to open your eyes, but you pushed away the fear, and did so. When you did, your breath caught in your throat as you looked at the boy in front of you. The moon danced across his raven locks and tanned skin as he smiled at /br /"You ok {y/n}?" He asked as you simply stared into his dark brown eyes, getting lost for a moment. Had he always been this attractive? How come you never noticed before?br /br /"Y-Ya...I'm fine" You stuttered as you quickly turned around and went back to the fire you were building, successfully getting it build and started. You sat down on a nearby log, and Johnny sat next to /br /"Here" he said shrugging off his jacket and draping it over your shoulders when he saw you /br /"T-Thanks" You said, smiling at him. All was quiet for a moment, it was peaceful, yet you were anxious as you wrestled with your rapid heartbeat, what had gotten into you? This was just Johnnycakes, you two hung out all the /br /"Hey {y/n}" you heard his shy voice /br /"Ya?" You asked looking over at him, you couldn't quite tell with how dark it was, but it looked like he was /br /"There's...Somethin' I need to tell ya" he said, taking a deep breath while you waited for him to /br /"We've been friends for a while now and...What I mean is...I guess what I'm trying to say is..."br /br /"Johnny" you giggled at his flustered /br /"{y/n} I...I love you" He finally finished-Now it was your turn to be flustered as you stared at the boy. It was true that Johnny could always cheer you up when you were sad, and sometimes you didn't know what you would do without him, he was one of your best friends...But could you feel more for him? It was as if your eyes saw him for the first time tonight and your heartbeat was in overdrive at this point, and from the look on his face, so was /br /"I...I love you too Johnny" you smiled, his eyebrows shot up as he looked at you, a smile gracing his own /br /"Really?" he asked hopefully, to which you just gigged and /br /"Really" you replied as you leaned in and captured his lips, they were soft and warm, with a slight taste of salt water from earlier. When you pulled away you heard the hoots and hollers of the boys as they came from the /br /"Way to go Johnny!" Two-Bit smiled, ruffling Johnny's /br /"Knew ya had it in ya kid" Dallas said sitting down on a nearby log and winking at Johnny while he lit a cigarette. Johnny was bright red at the point and you couldn't help but giggle as you leaned in and kissed his cheek, he smiled at you before giving you a quick peck on the /br /"So this means you're my girl right?" he asked wrapping an arm around your /br /"Yup, and you're my guy" you told him as you snuggled into his side..Finally, you knew what love /strong/p 


	14. Sodapop Lemon-Who do you belong to?

**(WARNING! EXTREME DETAILED LEMON!**

**This was requested by an anon who wanted a "rough Soda smut"…This was all I could think of, I'm sorry lol)**

Soda wasn't ever the jealous type, he trusted you, even after what Sandy had done, he knew you were different. You had many male friends, but you were a little bit of a tomboy so it was natural for you, you always got along with guys more then girls-and he was ok with that. But the one thing that was pushing his boundaries, was when you started hanging out with your ex. Even though you swore you two were just friends, nothing more, and that you could never see him as anything more again. Soda trusted you, it was your ex that he didn't trust, and he had good reason not to. The way he looked at you said that he wanted you back, the way he would start a playful conversation and always turn it to why you two had broken up, Soda could read him loud and clear-even if you couldn't. No Sodapop wasn't ever the jealous type, but tonight he would make damn sure you and your ex knew who you belonged to.

Soda pulled up to Buck's, he knew you had been hanging out with Dally today, but Dally had called him at work saying that your ex showed up and was "Puttin' some moves" on you. Soda's shift had ended anyways, so he drove over to see what was going on. When he walked in he was hit with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, same old same old, he quickly scanned the bar and noticed you. Heck he would notice you anywhere, you never ceased to make his heart leap. You had your {h/c} hair curled today, just the right amount of makeup that made your {e/c} eyes pop, and ruby red lipstick on. Though it was just a normal outfit for you, Soda didn't like the fact that your ex was scanning his eyes over your shorts and white tank top. Though he couldn't help but smile to himself when he noticed, you were also wearing one of his plaid shirts. He made his way to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your neck as he did so.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled in your skin as he heard you squeak and laugh at his kisses.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" You asked looking over at him smiling.

"I wanted to spend some time with my girl after work, Dall said you guys were still here so" he told you, though you could have sworn he put a bit of emphasis on the word "my".

"Aww, love you too baby" You smiled as you kissed him, though you were a bit shocked when the kiss got heated pretty fast. Soda wasting no time in exploring your mouth as he held the back of your head, his other hand running down your side. It wasn't until you heard a cough did you remember where you were.

"Heh...Sorry bout that..Um Soda you remember me talking about my ex Dain-Well this is him, Dain this is my boyfriend Sodapop" You smiled as you introduced the two, Soda shook his hand, but it quickly wrapped around your waist once released.

"Well you two look very...Happy together" Dain laughed.

"You know, I gotta thank you" Soda said looking at Dain, who in return raised a brow.

"For what?" He asked

"For bein' stupid enough to let this one go, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have her now" Soda smiled, you turned your head to look at your boyfriend, you could hear the sarcasm in his voice-he was saying two different things. What he actually said, and the hidden "Course if you hadn't I would have just taken her anyways", and from the look on Dain's face, he heard it too.

"Is that so?" He asked Soda, who in return nodded.

"Yup, I'm glad I can call this beautiful lady all mine, so thanks"

"All yours huh? {y/n} didn't think you'd let someone claim you as an item. You didn't let me at least" Dain laughed, causing you to roll your eyes.

"That's cause you wanted to claim me, and three other girls" You told him.

"I thought we got past that {y/n}" Dain started

"I told you I would never forget, even if I forgave" You stated, causing him to scoff before looking at Soda, then back to you.

"You weren't this cold until your little boy toy showed up, we were actually havin' a laugh" He stated, glaring at Soda.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I'm sure you've had enough time with her for today anyways. Come one {y/n} let's head home before it gets too late" Soda said as you began to get up from your seat.

"Wait a minute pal, I'm here havin' a nice drink and conversation with my beautiful girl. And you think you can just walk in here and take her?" Dain asked, you could already tell that this was not going to be good, not with the look Soda was giving him.

"No, I know I can take her, because she isn't your beautiful girl, and she won't ever be your girl ever again. So you have two choices, either sit your ass back down, or get your ass beat" Soda told him as they got face to face, well almost, Soda was a bit taller. Dain sized Soda up, to see if there was any sway in his words, but he found none. Throwing a punch, Soda was quick to dodge and throw one back, successfully knocking Dain into the bar with a now busted lip.

"Soda come on, I don't want you getting in trouble because he's an idiot" You told your boyfriend as you tugged his arm. By now most had stopped what they were doing and were simply watching the show-Soda looked down at you, a fire burning behind those blue eyes as he nodded and grabbed your hand.

"Ya let's go, this piss ant ain't worth it, but he better stay away from my girl from now on, or he'll get it worse" He told Dain, glaring daggers before he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, and you two left, though you saw Dally laughing his ass off by the stairs before exiting. The car ride back to your place was quiet, which was unusual, Soda almost always started up a conversation with you, or at least had the radio going. Once you two pulled up to your place Soda got out of the car as well, well at least it didn't seem he was mad at you, though you weren't sure why he would be. He was still quiet as he waited for you to unlock your door, thankfully your parents weren't home. He was even quiet as he walked inside, and finally you had enough.

"Soda what is wro-" but you were cut off as Soda slammed you against the wall, his hands hooking under your thighs and lifting you up-you wrapped your legs around his waist as his lips caught yours in a heated kiss. He didn't ask for permission as he forced his tongue in your mouth, and though you were taken off guard, you couldn't exactly say that this new Soda didn't make you hot.

"How come you got all dressed up tonight?" Soda asked once he pulled away, his voice was deep and husky, and the dominate look in his blue eyes had a shiver of delight running up your spine.

"I didn't" You told him breathlessly.

"Are you sure? Sure you didn't know he was gonna come by?" he asked as he leaned in and started sucking roughly on your soft spot-this wasn't the first time you and Soda had fooled around, so he already knew your weak spots, inside and out.

"Soda" you moaned loudly trying to think straight, but the slow grind of his hips against yours was not helping.

"I'm not...I didn't" You said in pants before he pulled away. He stared at you for a moment, his blue eyes softening for only a second before your shirt went flying and his lips caught yours once more. He pressed you harder into the wall, his hands un unclipping your bra and tossing it aside as well. Your hands tangled in his hair as his mouth latched onto a hardened bud, sucking and pulling it with his teeth-before moving to the next. You were a panting mess when he pulled away, your eyes half lidded and a deep blush across your face. Soda grabbed your thighs once more and pulled you away from the wall, carrying you to your bedroom. He kicked the door closed while connecting his lips to yours, once he laid you down on your bed his hands began unbuttoning your shorts-pulling them and your panties off swiftly. He wasted no time in thrusting two fingers inside you, smiling at just how wet you already were.

"F-Fuck!" You yelled, breaking the kiss in the process. You looked up into his blue eyes that seemed to glow with mischief as he began his quick and hard pace.

"You're awfully wet" he said into your ear before gently nibbling on your lobe.

"Who made you so wet?" he asked

"S-Soda" You moaned, earning a smirk from him. He could feel your walls beginning to tighten around him already, and he only chuckled at the whine you let out when he removed his fingers. You watched as he stood up and began removing his own clothes, his pants having become too tight for him to ignore anymore. Though, your next actions shocked him as a moan came from his throat while you sucked. Yes he knew all your weak spots, but you knew all of his as well. And the way your tongue ran across the slit, and slid up the underneath while you sucked-had his mind and heart racing.

"Shhhit" he groaned, his eyes closing as his fingers tangled in your {h/c} locks. His eyes opened though when he felt you release him for a moment, and he remembered that he was going to be calling the shots tonight. He tilted your head up and captured your lips once more, pushing your body back, then grabbing your waist and pulling it towards the edge of the bed. He watched you gasp in the kiss as he slid in, groaning himself. He didn't wait for you to adjust, knowing it would have only taken a moment anyways. No, he was going to make sure you knew who's you were. His pace was fast and hard, pounding into you as you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly. He pulled away, watching your body bounce while you moaned and gripped the sheets. His fingers left little bruises on your hips, and he was going to make sure you could hardly walk tomorrow. But first, he wanted you to talk.

"Tell me {y/n}, who do you love?" he whispered as he leaned down and nipped at your collar bone.

"Ahh..Y-you S-Soda" You moaned out at a rougher thrust.

"And who do you love to touch you?" he asked, his one hand running from your cheek to your hip again.

"Y-You" You panted

"And who do you love to fuck you {y/n}?" he whispered in your ear, giving a rougher thrust at the word fuck, before he sped up his pace a bit, hitting that spot inside you.

"S-Shit! Y-You!"

"And who do you love to scream for?" He asked smirking as he straightened back up and began rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, successfully making you throw your head back and scream his name while you clawed at the sheets. He watched your body squirm in ecstasy, your heat only getting slicker as he rubbed you. He could feel his own end peaking, your constant moans of his name, and the way your walls pulsed around him was making him come undone quicker then he had hoped. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get his head straight enough to ask you one more question, one question that would make him know you understood your lesson.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked slowing his thrusts, he knew the tortured look in your eyes was most likely reflected in his own, but he had to have self control.

"Who do you belong to {y/n}?" he asked again, you whimpered and tried to buck your hips, but he quickly held them down. He couldn't take much more of your waiting, and he only hoped neither could you.

"S-Shit Soda! You! I belong to you! Now fuck me!" You begged, earning a smirk from him before he slammed into you, regaining his hard and quick pace. It wasn't long before he watched you unravel. Your head thrown back as another scream of his name left your lips. He let himself go when he felt your walls clamp around him, his own end rushing forward as he released inside you. His vision left him momentarily blind while his ears rang. But soon everything came back, and he slowly looked down at your panting, trembling form. He gently pulled out, before lifting you up and placing you higher on the bed. He turned off the light before climbing into bed next to you, kissing your forehead.

"Soda?" Your soft, sleep filled voice spoke.

"Ya?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Were you worried that I was hooking up with Dain?" you asked as you looked up at him.

"A little" he confessed, earning a giggle from you.

"You didn't need to be. I love you more then anything. There's no way I would cheat on you" You told him as you snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too {y/n}, you're my {nickname}"

"And you're my Sodapop" You mumbled, sleep taking you. But Soda smiled at your words. You were his, he was yours, and no one could change that...And that was all that mattered.


	15. JohnnyXreaderXDallas lemon-Guide

**(WARNING! EXTREME DETAILED LEMON!**

**This was requested by greaserthings on Tumblr. I didn't want it to have the same storyline as the sodaXreaderXpony one, so I hope you guys like this. I could honestly see Dally doing something like this for Johnny…And himself XD)**

Johnny liked you, it wasn't a secret to the gang, they had found out when the crush first started. He would always blush when you called him cutie, or hugged him, or even looked at him for more then a second. Yes they all knew their little Johnnycakes was head over heels, everyone did, except you. But the gang didn't know as much about Johnny as Dally did, Johnny told Dally everything, and so when Johnny told Dally of his dilemma-Dally took it upon himself to find a way to help him.

The wind was chilly that night, you were making your way up to Buck's. Dally had invited you, and having nothing else to do, you took him up on his offer. Now you weren't much of a drinker, or partier for that matter. But you didn't mind Buck's music, and figured you could just shoot some games of pool with Dal. Upon entering you were met with the smell of smoke and alcohol-and the sounds of talking, laughter, glasses, and Hank Williams. Shuffling through the crowd you made your way over to the pool tables and let out a sigh of relief when you saw they were somewhat empty.

"Hey there pretty lady, come here often?" You heard a husky voice ask as an arm wrapped around your waist. Looking up you were met with the deep brown eyes of Dallas Winston.

"Hey Dally, how ya been?" You asked hugging him for a moment.

"Pretty good, though better now that you showed up" he winked, you laughed and shook your head. You were used to Dally's playful flirting by now, he knew you liked Johnny anyways. He was the only one who you told about your secret crush. You set up the pool table, and you and Dallas began to play.

Six games later you were up by two games, which Dally wasn't very pleased about.

"How the hell?" he asked you, to which you only laughed before shooting another ball into a pocket.

"If you would quit staring at my ass you could maybe play" You told him, it was true, Dallas had been staring at your body all night. Not just his usual playful flirting, this was something more. You were a bit confused, you would have been lieing if you said you never thought of him that way. But that was before your feelings for Johnny. Sweet little Johnny, he was one of your best friends, you talked to him all the time, saw movies together-you were pretty much always by his side...It was really no reason you loved the boy.

"H-Hey guys" You heard that soft shy voice say, and at first you just thought your mind made it up, your thoughts having been on him and all. No, it wasn't until Dally spoke that you realized Johnny was actually there.

"Hey Johnnycakes, glad you could make it" he said ruffling his hair, which Johnny quickly smoothed back down.

"Hey {y/n}" He smiled, that blush already forming on his tanned cheeks.

"Hey cutie" you smiled back as you hugged him. Dally laughed and said he was gonna go get Johnny a pop, leaving you two alone.

"So what are you doing here? Didn't peg you as a bar type" You laughed, Johnny looked down at the ground for a moment before answering.

"I'm not, Dally invited me" He told you, something in your brain clicked...Dally was the only one who knew you liked Johnny...That boy was not trying to set something up, was he?

"Here ya go Johnnycakes" Dallas said, returning and handing the soda to Johnny. You returned to your game and beat Dallas for the third time that night.

"Beginners luck is all" Dallas scoffed, you just rolled your eyes.

"How is it beginners luck when that is the third time?" You asked smirking, earning a laugh from Johnny.

"You're just mad cause you know I'm better" You stuck your tongue out at Dallas.

"Oh ya your better, ain't done one thing that took guts in your life, but you're better" Dally replied setting up the table again.

"Hey I've done stuff!" You told him, he just smirked and looked at you.

"Name one" You thought for a moment...Ok so maybe you had always played it safe, but still.

"See told ya" he said, turning back to the table.

"You wouldn't even do something on a dare" he added

"Oh ya? Dare me then" You told him, hand on your hip as you waited.

"Kiss him" he smirked when your face when red.

"W-what?" you asked

"You heard me, if you are so bad and not afraid of a dare. Kiss him" he said nodding over to Johnny, who at this point was as red as a tomato.

"A-Alright" You stuttered as you took a step and closed the gap between Johnny and yourself. His eyes met yours for only a moment before you leaned in and captured his lips. He was hesitant at first, before you felt him lean into the kiss as well. You were about to pull away when you felt his hand rest on the side of your neck, his other on you waist, and his tongue running across your lips. Smiling, you gave in and let him have access-though you were a bit surprised by his boldness. His tongue played with your, enticing it in it's game as you noted that he tasted like cigarettes and coke. You hadn't even felt your body backing up, but you soon felt the hard wood of the pool table hit your lower back.

"Whoa kids, get a room" Dallas laughed, causing you both to snap out of your little world. Johnny pulled back first, his face red as he tired to catch his breath-you were sure you looked the same in his eyes. The next half hour was spent filled with awkward silence between you and Johnny, except for a few flirty glances. Though it seemed that Johnny and Dally had their own silent conversation going, as they would both glance at each other before looking off into the crowd. When the bar started getting more and more full, you could see the uneasiness in Johnny, and you supposed Dally could see it too.

"Come on, lets head up" he spoke as he put the pool stick down and made his way to the stairs. You and Johnny followed, happy to be away from the ever growing crowd of drunks. Dally led you to the biggest room on the second floor, and once you entered, the music blaring downstairs became muffled.

"This room is huge" Johnny noted looking around.

"This bed is huge" You laughed as you jumped on it, bouncing slightly. Dallas and Johnny shared a look, before Dallas smirked and walked over to you.

"Hey {y/n}, remember when I say you ain't done one thing that took guts in your life?" He asked sitting beside you.

"Ya and I proved you wrong" You told him

"Na you just did a dare, but I got an idea how you can prove me wrong" he told you, his smirk growing wider.

"Oh? And what is it?" You asked, honestly curious.

"Have a little fun with me and Johnnycakes tonight" he told you, his smirk never leaving, even as your face grew hot and red.

"W-What?" You asked, stunned by his statement.

"Come on {y/n}, Johnny likes you too, and I know you told Evie you wanted to have a romp with me" he told you, this time you and Johnny both flushed red.

"Dally she ain't got to if she don't want to" Johnny said stepping closer to you both. Even in such an awkward situation, he was still a sweetheart. Your thoughts wondered for a moment. Johnny liked you back? You could feel the smile before you even knew it was there. You were ok with the idea of being with Johnny, and it was true, you had told Evie when you first joined the gang, that you wanted at least one romp with Dallas.

"O-Ok" you told them quietly, both of the boys stopped the conversation they had been having and turned to you.

"R-Really {y/n} you don't have to" Johnny started, but you shook your head, smiling up at him.

"But I want to" You told him, earning a chuckle from Dallas.

"That's more like it {y/n}" he stated before pulling you to him, crashing his lips on yours. You were shocked at first, but soon leaned into the kiss as his tongue pushed past your lips, exploring the new territory before wrapping around your own. You felt your jacket being slipped off of your shoulders, before hands began crawling up your shirt, soon massaging your bra clad breasts. You moaned in his mouth as he worked your body, soon pulling away to rid you of your shirt. You turned your head as Dallas began trailing rough kisses along your neck his hands never leaving your breasts. Opening your eyes you saw Johnny watching, his lip almost bloody from how hard he was biting it, smiling, you grabbed his jacket and brought his lips to yours. One of his hands rested on the bed behind you, while his other landed on your upper thigh as he kissed you. You moaned in the kiss when Dallas bit your soft spot and Johnny's tongue rushed in to play with your own. You hadn't even felt your bra being taken off until Dally's lips left your neck to trail down to latch onto a hardened bud.

"Shit!" You moaned, breaking the kiss as your fingers tangled in Dally's hair. Another moaned bubbled out of your throat when Johnny's lips attached to your soft spot. You felt Johnny's hand leave your thigh, soon pressing against your clothes heat. You groaned at the feeling, you head falling forward. You opened your half lidded eyes to see Dally's hand leave Johnny's, and then it suddenly clicked. Dally knew Johnny was a virgin, and he was helping him. You soon felt Dally's mouth leave your breasts and travel back to your neck, his hand taking it's place. The hand against your heat slowly made it's way to the button on your pants, undoing it, before traveling inside your panties.

"S-Shit Johnny" you breathed as his hand skimmed over your clit while it made it's way to your wetness. His fingers ran along your folds, your core soaking them in no time, before he began to ease one inside you. Your breath caught while your fingers tangled in his raven hair. He began pumping, slowly at first, and you can't help the moans that leave you. Dallas pulls away and begins to take your pants and panties off. Johnny's hand speeding up due to the more room, and you couldn't help but throw your head back when you felt the rough suck on your clit. Looking down you watched as Dallas's mouth teased your body, Johnny watched as well, his hands faltering only for a moment. Dallas soon left your body completely, standing up as he began to undress. Though your body wasn't left for long as you felt another rough suck on your clit along with another digit being added to your pounding core. Johnny picked up where Dally had left off and Dally smirked at the fact. You could read the "kid is a fast learner" thought clear on his face. Johnny picked up his pace and had your eyes rolling back as you felt your release coming to it's peak. You let out a moan of his name when he began flicking his tongue over your clit, successfully pushing you over. He watched as you slowly came down from your high, his fingers slowly coming to a stop while you tried to catch your breath.

"Way to go kid, you made her cum first" Dallas smirked while Johnny blushed at his statement. You couldn't help but laugh lightly at Dally's remark as you grabbed Johnny's jacket and gently pulled him back to your lips. Dallas began fingering you next, entering a third digit as he stretched you. He told Johnny to go ahead and undress, stating that the real fun was about to start. You rocked your hips in time with Dally's fingers as you watched Johnny undress himself, letting out a small whine when Dally pulled his fingers away. He chuckled and brought you up to stand beside him, he told Johnny to sit back on the bed. Johnny did as he was told, backing up until his back hit the wall. Dally then smirked at you and with a remark of.

"You know what to do" he held your hips and bent you over the bed. You looked up at Johnny, his brown eyes wide as he watched your every move. Gently, you wrapped your hand around him, watching as his breath caught in his throat, before spilling into a moan as you began pumping him. You ran your tongue along the vein before gliding it over the slit, Johnny grabbed the sheets tighter as he watched you wrap you lips around him, taking him in your mouth.

"S-Shit" he groaned when you hollowed your cheeks and gave a rough suck. You could feel Dally's finger running along your core, before you felt them leave, soon being replaced as he began sliding into you. He let out a few grunted curses when he settled inside, your warm slick walls clamping tightly around him. You on the other hand, had let out a moan at the fullness, and Johnny's hand tangled in you {h/c} locks when he felt the vibrations. Dallas didn't start out slow and gentle, and you hadn't honestly expected him to, this was Dallas after all. Your body jolted forward at his first thrust, causing you to deep throat Johnny. When he pulled away you did as well. This went on as Dallas set the fast and hard pace, holding your hip with one hand, as the other reached down and played with your clit. By now both of Johnny's hands were knotted in your hair as he guided you along him, his hips bucking every now and then while he moaned your name.

"Shit!" he moaned when you let out a loud moan around him. Dallas smiled as he began hitting that spot inside of you more often, causing your moans to become louder. You could feel your release coming again, Dally's pace on your body making you peak faster then you had hoped.

"{y-y/n}" Johnny moaned, you could tell he was almost spent as well. You let out a light yelp when you felt your hair being tugged out of Johnny's grip, your head tilted back as you released him.

"Not yet" Dallas grunted, still holding your hair. You were about to ask him what he meant when you lips were captured in a heated needy kiss. Dallas let go of your hair and Johnny's took their place as your tongues battled. The kiss was only broken when you let out a scream of Dallas's name, your release finally coming as you trembled and tried to keep your body up. You heard Dallas moan your name before you felt his body slow to a stop. You felt him back away from you, slowly pulling himself out until you couldn't feel him anymore. The room was quiet for a moment, as you laid down, nothing but the sounds of panting, before you heard jeans being zipped.

"I'll let you kids have some time to yourself" Dallas said picking up his shirt as he looked at Johnny, then you.

"It was fun {y/n}" he smirked and leaned in to kiss you, before standing and leaving.

Johnny looked down at you, his breath was just as fast as he kissed you, trailing kisses down your neck while he settled between your thighs. He looked up at you, asking for permission. Even after all you guys had done, he still wanted to know you were ok with this. Smiling at him, you nodded. He slid into you easily, your previous actions making it easier. His pace was so different from Dally's. Johnny was slow and soft, he trailed soft kisses down your neck and back, capturing your lips in a gentle embrace. Dally was a romp, simple as that, Johnny though-Johnny made love. You could feel it in every kiss he gave, every gentle caress, every soft "I love you" whispered. But you could also tell that he was holding back, your previous actions on him had his body yearning for release. Right now you could see the amount of self control he had to stay that soft slow pace.

"Johnny" you moaned, earning a sudden hard thrust.

'So he really is that much on the edge of losing that control' you thought

"Johnny..Ahh! F-Faster" You moaned, your hands grabbing at his back while you wrapped your legs around his waist. He didn't need to be told twice, his body wasn't letting him even think about turning down your request as it sped up. His control had slipped and he knew he wouldn't get it back. Not with the way you clawed at his back, or the way your head was thrown back as moan after moan left you-and definitely not with the way your hips rushed forward to meet his.

"D-Damn...{y-y/n}" He moaned against your neck as his hands reached under your arms, hooking around them as he grabbed your shoulders and brought you down harder against him. Your moans were louder now, while he sped up a little more, bringing you down onto him when..

"Johnny!" You screamed as he hit that spot inside you, Dallas had told him about it, said if he found it to make sure he didn't lose it again, and he was about to make dang sure he didn't. One of his hands left your shoulder as it grabbed your hip, holding you steady as he thrusted into you, hitting that spot every time.

"S-Shit! Johnny..Ahh! I-I can't!" You begged as your vision began to blur for the third time tonight, Johnny didn't mind though, he honestly didn't know how much longer he could hold his own end at bay. The way you were pulsing around him had him shuddering and yearning to give in to his body's needs.

"Then don't" he groaned in your ear as he kissed and nipped along your neck, sucking hard on your soft spot. That was all it took as you released once again, throwing your head back as you screamed his name. He soon followed, your walls clamping around him sending him over his own edge as he called out your name. The room spun for a moment, the air feeling electrified as you tried to catch your breath. Your ears rang and your eyes were hard to open.

"I love you" you heard a breathy voice whisper. You could only smile, your heart now pounding from not only the sex, but from knowing the boy you loved, loved you too.

"I love you too cutie" You smiled up at him before he leaned down and kissed you. He slid out and laid down next to you, holding you in his arms as your breaths evened out.

"I have to ask something" You told him, as he hmmm'd in response.

"How come Dally set this all up?" The room was quiet for a moment, before Johnny spoke again.

"I told him how much I liked you, and how I wanted to..."

"How you wanted to what?" You asked, a playful smirk on your lips

"You know {y/n}" he said blushing as he avoided your gaze. You both had pretty much just had a threesome, and yet he was still so shy to even talk about it. This boy was gonna kill you from cuteness overload.

"Come on Johnnycakes" you smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

"I told him I wanted to make love to you" he stated, you could feel his cheeks heating up as you giggled.

"H-He said he would help me out, set something up...Guide me through it" he added looking away again. You smiled and turned his face to look at you.

"I'll have to thank him then" You told him smiling as you brought him down for a kiss, that soon got quite heated.

"Hey Johnnycakes" he smiled against his lips

"Ya {nickname}?"

"How about another round?" you asked, his face going red before a smile appeared on his lips, before they captured yours once more...Lets just say that you two didn't leave Buck's that night.


	16. Darry Songfic-Hold you in my arms

**(This was requested by gorilla-swag-for-the-win on Tumblr, I had never heard this song before so I seriously had to sit down and listen to it about 15 times before any ideas hit me lol. It's a beautiful song though, and I am glad I now know of it ^_^…Also! This whole story is set in Darry's P.O.V)**

**You can find the song here: watch?v=EZNjo2BQnpA**

**When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever**

It started off a normal day, I was in the kitchen fixing eggs for the boys, Sodapop was in the shower and Pony was still in bed.

"Ponyboy!" I called again, he would be late for school at this rate.

"I'll get him" Soda said emerging in the doorway, I glanced at him before nodding.

"Your DX shirt is in the dryer!" I told him while he walked away, throwing a "thank you" back to me. I set the boy's plates down, and had just finished cutting their cake when I heard the door open and close. I figured it was just one of the boys dropping in, but when I turned to look, I saw {y/n} standing there with tears in her eyes.

"{y/n}? What's wrong?" I asked making my way over to her. She ran into my arms, a new wave of sobs hitting her as I held her close.

"Baby doll what's wrong?" I asked again while I rubbed her back, Soda and Pony were standing in the doorway by now, also confused and worried by {y/n}'s crying.

"I-I think {boyfriend's name} i-is cheating on m-me" she said in a strained voice, it was obvious she had been crying a lot. {bf/n} was known for fooling around, he could never settle down, that was why no one wanted her to date him. I could feel my jaw stiffen at her statement, and from the look on Soda and Pony's faces, they felt the same anger. No one hurts {y/n}. We took her into the living and tried to calm her down, we had finally gotten her to quit crying for the most part, when the rest of the gang showed up. A few jokes from Two-Bit and she was laughing again. God, her laugh was so beautiful, she could make anyone laugh along with her. Her smile was breathtaking, her eyes were mesmerizing, and her voice was like velvet. I don't know why she went after guys like {bf/n}, now that was no good hood. I never understood why should couldn't notice someone that would actually treat her right, and love her unconditionally…Someone like me.

**When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever**

It wasn't long after that day that {y/n} broke up with {bf/n}. She said she was too good for him, said she didn't deserve the crap he put her though, which she was right about. Currently she was helping me cook, the boys were out on the town but they would be home soon. I glanced at her, something I found myself doing a lot lately-what I wasn't expecting though, was her looking back. We both stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before she quickly looked away, her cheeks dusted pink.

"H-Hey Darry" she spoke quietly.

"Ya?"

"Can I tell you something?" my heart jumped at this

"Ya, of course {y/n}" I told her, she took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid of something" she said, confusing me.

"Well we're all afraid of somethin' {y/n}" I chuckled, but I knew what she meant; she had told us all before that she wasn't afraid of anything, and most of us believed her, because she seemed like that type of girl.

"I'm afraid of bein' alone" She told me, her {e/c} eyes looking up to meet mine.

"{y/n} your not alone, you got the whole gang" I said looking down at her, she simply shook her head.

"I know I do, but that is not the type of company I was referring' to" She replied, I knew what she meant then, she was afraid of no one ever loving her back, growing old alone. How could she think she ever would? A beautiful girl like that, any man would be stupid not to—

"{y/n}" I spoke, unsure of how she was going to take my actions, but knowing I would be that stupid man if I didn't try. She looked up at me, that innocent look in her {e/c} orbs staring into my own as I leaned in-and before she could even ask, I captured her lips. When I got no reaction though, I pulled back, fear in my eyes as I looked in her own. She was shocked, unsure, and her voice was a stutter.

"D-Darry…I…I'm sorry" and with that she quickly walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. I stood there for a moment in my own state of shock at her reaction, before I began cussing to myself. I scared her off, she doesn't feel the same and now she won't ever be able to even look at me again. Damnit! what did I just do?

**So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever**

I was helping Steve out with a car at the DX, I still felt like shit, we hadn't seen any sign of {y/n} since the night I kissed her.

'Why did I have to do that?!' I thought, mentally cussing at myself for what seemed like the hundredth time. The boys were all a bit worried, none of the boys teased me though about scaring her off, all of them probably too afraid to. They knew I had feelings for her, it seemed it wasn't as much of a secret as I had thought it was, they told me that she would come around, but I knew they were just trying to cheer me up.

"Steve hand me that wrench" I said pointing to the chair beside the car as I worked under it, Steve did as he was asked before we all hear the loud roar of an all too familiar engine pull up.

"{Y/n}!" Soda yelled as his footsteps were heard running to the entrance, followed by Steve's.

"Hey guys" I heard her voice say from outside, her voice, it feels like it's been ages since I heard it.

"Is Darry here?" She asked, before her light footsteps made their way into the garage. I slid out from under the car and stood, only to be met with a sight I had missed a lot.

"Hi" she smiled shyly.

"Hi" I nodded, a small smile gracing my own lips.

"Listen Darry about that night-" she started, but I soon cut in.

"No it's ok, if you want to just forget it we can, we all miss you comin' by, I was actin' stupid that night an—" my rant was stopped by a pair of soft lips, arms were soon wrapped around my neck while I finally registered what was happening. We broke apart slowly, my arms now wrapped around her waist while we looked at each other.

"I don't want to forget about it, I just needed time to think, you surprised me, and I was still hurt cause of {bf/n}. But now that I got my head on straight, I know that I love you too Darry, I have for awhile." She smiled, my heart went into overdrive as I processed what she said, before I leaned down and captured her lips again. She was mine, I could finally hold her in my arms, and I would hold on forever.


	17. Ponyboy Songfic-You found me

p style="text-align: center;"strong(This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr, it kinda came out a little sad, but I felt like that went with the song...And let's see who all notices the little detail I added ~.^)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad/strongbr /strongWhere the West was all but won/strongbr /strongAll alone, smoking his last cigarette/strongbr /strongI said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /I made my way down the street, it was just a normal Tuesday, but I had no where to be or anyone who cared where I was. The streets began filling up with more and more kids my age as I /br /'School must have let out' I thought as I stopped on the corner and lit a cigarette. I looked around at all of the kids that drove past in cars and ran the streets, and for a moment I wondered how their home lives /br /"Hey there Grease, how's it going?" I heard behind me as I turned to see about five Socs back this boy into a /br /"Just leave me alone will ya" I heard him say, but that only seemed to annoy the guys as a few of them grabbed him and held him out to what I could only guess was the /br /"How about a little haircut Greaser? Since you decided to grow it long again" he said taking out a switch. I sighed as I walked over to the /br /"Hey dickheads, why don't you just leave the kid alone" I said as they all turned to stare at /br /"What did you say?" I leader asked, I rolled my eyes and flicked my /br /"I said why don't you leave him alone, god do you guys got nothin' better to do then to fuck with people? Like seriously, get a life" I replied, the two that were holding the kid threw him to the ground before turning to /br /"You got a lot of nerve girly, I think we need to teach you a lesson" The leader said before one of the boys charged at me, I quickly dodged him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around before I pulled out my switch and held it to his /br /"Now you got one of two choices here" I stated as the group just stared at me, a look of fear in their eyes, before the one I was holding spoke /br /"Ok we'll leave the kid alone"br /br /"Mikey shut it!" The leader yelledbr /br /"No way man! I don't wanna end up like Bob!" He said as I looked down at him /br /"Who?"br /br /"Fine! Alright just let him go" The leader spoke, I looked at him for a moment, judging if he was telling the truth or not. When I found no false I released the boy, who quickly ran to his friends. They all jumped in a Mustang and took off, I simply shrugged and put my switch /br /"You didn't have to do that" I heard a voice say, I looked up, a bit surprised, I had totally forgotten about the greaser /br /"Na I didn't, but I did, and what's done is done" I said as I patted his shoulder while I passed him. From a glance I saw that he looked maybe only a year younger then me, his hair was a reddish brown, and his eyes were a grayish green...He was actually pretty cute, but there was something in his eyes, a look I had seen too many times in the mirror-this kid had been through a /br /"No I meant you didn't have to threaten him" he said, I stopped for a moment and turned /br /"You do remember he had a switch to you too right?" I askedbr /br /"Ya but it wasn't like he was gonna kill me" He told me, I only rolled my eyesbr /br /"How do you know that? Listen kid if you are dumb enough to think if someone's got a knife on ya that they wouldn't suddenly get a wild hair up their ass and kill ya, then go right ahead and be that way, but you ain't gonna last long." I told him as I turned back around, I was about to walk when I heard him mumble /br /"I'm just tired of all of this stupid fightin'"br /br /"...What's your name kid?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him, he looked back at me for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he should give it or /br /"Ponyboy Curtis" he finally spoke, I nodded and /br /"Original name, I'm {f/n}{l/n}, nice ta meet ya" I told him as I began walking away, I had only gotten a little ways when I heard footsteps running towards /br /"Hey {y/n} I have a question" He said catching up to me, I looked over and /br /"Ask anythin'"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /strongBut in the end everyone ends up alone/strongbr /strongLosing her, the only one who's ever known/strongbr /strongWho I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be/strongbr /strongNo way to know how long she will be next to me/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /I walked around Pony's neighborhood, He and I had become fast friends, always talking about books or going to the movies. I couldn't say that I wasn't curious about why he had that look in his eyes too, but if was any way like my situation, it was better left unknown. I had met the gang, Two-Bit was funny as heck, Steve was fun to mess with, and Soda and Darry were both sweethearts. I was pulled from my thoughts though when I reached the lot and heard soft crying, looking around I noticed a familiar mop of reddish brown /br /"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked sitting beside him, he simply shook his head and quickly wiped his /br /"N-Nothin' I'm fine" he said looking to his other /br /"Now we both know I don't buy that bs so fess up" I told him, he took a deep breath before speaking, his voice was shaky, like he was on the brink of another /br /"I was just thinkin' about some old friends" That's when it hit me, that's why he had that look...His friends...Damn. I didn't say anything, just slung my arm around his shoulder, what could I say? There was nothing to say, nothing could cheer someone up that's been though /br /"I know how you feel" I told him, he turned to look at me /br /"My sister...She was killed when I was only ten" I told /br /"I'm...I'm sorry" he said, I gave a small smile before I /br /"Our parents were always in and out of jail, so one day when I was only seven my sister packed our stuff and we ran away. She was only thirteen then...We lived on the streets for years, We were livin' in New York when it happened...We were walking back to our "home" when we got jumped by these guys. My sister told me to run, and I did...I was such a cowered...I ran...and I let my sister stay there...They had a knife and-" I balled my hands into fists, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall as I thought of my sister's pale body laying in a pool of her own /br /"You weren't a cowered {y/n} You did what your sister wanted, and I'm sure she is glad that she was able to protect you" Ponyboy told me as I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulder. He took a deep breath before he began telling me the story of Johnny and Dallas, two of his best friends. He was crying again by the time he finished, and I couldn't stop myself as I hugged him tightly. We had both lost someone dear to us, both of us were fighting to live even though pieces of us were missing-we were both screwed up messes, maybe that's why he and I fit together./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /strongLost and insecure, you found me, you found me/strongbr /strongLying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /It was dark by the time I woke up, guess I had fallen asleep at the lot again, ah well. I stretched and began walking to the Curtis house, the boys always let me stay there whenever I wanted. I rounded the corner when I heard a loud engine roar behind me, glancing back I saw a mustang filled with five Socs, ah great. I kept walking but I soon heard the car stop and footsteps take it's /br /"Hey Grease!" I turned around and stared at them, thrills it was the five losers from the first time I met /br /"What do you want? It's late, don't you have a bedtime?" I asked /br /"Why you little...Mouthy as ever huh guys? Let's show this bitch a thing or two" the leader said as they all ran at me. I dodged the first punch but the second one caught me in the jaw, I stumbled back before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I held my gut as I back away, I could feel the liquid run through my fingers before I even saw the bloody switch in the leader's hand. br /br /"Asshole" I said as I swung at him, but my swing was slow, and another sharp pain entered me, this time from my side. I fell to the ground after another punch, and they all began kicking me. Was this how I was gonna die? Damnit, not like this, I can't go like this. The kicks stopped when I suddenly heard loud footsteps charging towards me, I could vaguely make out the loud shouts of Two-Bit, the yells from Steve, and I opened my slightly blurry eyes to look around. I saw six boys running after the mustang, all throwing things or trying to jump in the car...wait...where did the other two boys come from? I wondered for a moment before a voice rang in my /br /"{Y/n}! {y/n}! No! Come on {y/n} Not you too! You can't leave me too!" I slowly moved my head away from the new boys that ran beside the gang as they made their way over to me. Pony hovered over me, tears falling down his /br /"Hey there Pony, why you cryin'?" I asked, a smile making it's way to my bruised and bloody face as I reached up and started to brush away his tears, but his hand caught mine as he tried to force a /br /"We have to get her to the house!" Darry said picking me up, I groaned in pain as we began making our way back. Pony was beside me the whole time I think, I blacked out half way there though. When I woke up my side was sore and my head hurt slightly, but I felt better then I /br /"I could use a cancer stick right now" I spoke, my voice dry and horse. The bed jumped beside me as I looked over to see a shocked /br /"You're awake! Oh thank God {y/n}!" He said hugging me. I hugged back and just enjoyed his warmth, I swear this boy could probably make the most nervous of people feel relaxed in /br /"How long was I out?" I asked when he pulled /br /"three days" he replied with a /br /"Dang that's a new record" I laughed along with /br /"I'm really glad your ok {y/n}...I don't think..." he started but I grabbed his hand to make him /br /"Hey, I'm too tough to be taken out that easily" I smiled and winked, he smiled back and nodded. A moment past before he spoke /br /"{y/n} can I ask you somethin'" he started, I turned to look at him and noticed he was blushing /br /"Ask anythin'"br /br /"I...I like you a lot...I have for awhile, you are the toughest and tuffest chick I know, you love movies and books, you are always cheerin' me up and making me smile. And I wanna do the same for you, I wanna be the guy that makes you smile, makes you laugh...I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I love you {y/n} and I was wonderin' if you would be my girl?" he asked, before looking over at me. It took me a moment before I completely registered what he said, and when I did, I couldn't help but /br /"It took ya long enough, I've been waitin' for you to ask that for awhile" I laughed while a smile made it's way to his /br /"So is that a yes?" He askedbr /br /"That is definitely a yes cutie" I smiled as I sat up and leaned in, he leaned in as well and we shared what was the first of many kisses to come./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWhy'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?/strongbr /br /p 


	18. Dally Songfic-Private fears in public pl

**(This was requested by an anon on Tumbr, It is a little sad, I am sorry, but I felt like it would fit the song)**

**So cold is the wind that blows your hair.**  
**So warm is your touch upon my skin.**  
**How tired am I of being scared,**  
**But how awake am I now that I know you're here.**

"Look! Baby I'm sorry! I was drunk and I-" He yelled while you gathered your things and threw them into your bag.

"And that is suppose to make me forgive you?! Being drunk doesn't make what you did better Dallas!" You yelled back as you zipped up the bag and turned around.

"Damnit! I know it doesn't ok!"

"I should have known this would happen, How could I be so stupid" You whispered, choking back a sob as you opened the door, about to step out when a hand grabbed your wrist.

"…Babe…Please" His voice was quiet now, pleading, but you shook your head and gently pulled your wrist from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Dallas" and with that, you left.

**'Cause I'd rather fight with you than laugh with another.**  
**I'd rather freeze in your arms than be warm under covers.**  
**I'd let you hit me before I ever let you hit the floor.**

You cried a lot, it was understandable…After all isn't that what a girl is suppose to do when she breaks up with the man she loves. You still hated it though, hated it because you knew that Dally was probably out partying the same way he always did, if not more now that he didn't have someone to tie him down. This was bound to happen, you told yourself, you knew that Dallas was a player, you didn't know why you got so emotionally invested. Especially when you saw this coming on, you had seen all the signs, it all started a week ago.

**And I'd rather choke than to breath in your absence.**  
**I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion.**  
**I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss**  
**Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did**

**(Monday)**

"Hey guys!" You said entering the Curtis home.

"Hey {y/n}!" Everyone replied while you walked over and sat on Dallas's lap.

"Hey baby" You said smiling as you kissed him

"Hey doll"

"So you wanna do something today?" You asked looking at him

"I would, but I gotta help a buddy of mine with something" he told you while he played with your hair.

"Ok" You said, only slightly bummed, you knew Dallas had other friends besides the gang.

"How about we go catch a movie tonight k" he told you, effectively cheering you up.

the rest of the week followed suit, he said he had to help a friend with something. You began to get suspicious, due to he was becoming distant as well-but you pushed away all your bad thoughts. One day though, you were leaving the Dingo with a couple of your friend when you saw Dally pull up. You were about to go to him, when you noticed a blonde girl step out of the passenger side. Your heart sank, and you ran to your house, your friends on your tail. They tried cheering you up by saying "maybe she really is just a friend" and "Ya I didn't see him put his arm around her or anything like that". You eventually gave in and assumed they were right, Dally always had his arm around a girl if he felt proud to be seen with her, and he didn't do anything like that with her…Maybe she really was just a friend.

**(Saturday)**

You made your way into Buck's, a smile on your red lips, you wanted to surprise Dally with the new outfit you got. He always told you how he loved your legs, so you made sure the dress you bought was extra short to show them off. You made your way to the stairs, ignoring the cat calls you received from the bar's many drunks, you couldn't wait to see the look on Dally's face when he got a look at you in this dress, boy was he gonna be shocked.

"Oooh Daaaally" You giggled as you opened his door, but your voice soon caught in your throat at the sight before you. Dallas, with the blonde from the Dingo on his lap, and his tongue down her throat.

"D-Dallas" You spoke, your voice loud enough to catch their attention as Dallas looked behind the girl to you.

"{y/n}" he spoke, shocked to see you. By now tears were running down your face as you quickly turned and ran down the stairs, you could hear him calling after you, but you kept running, out of the bar, all the way to your car.

"{Y/n} Please!" He called before you quickly drove away, you didn't want to hear him out, you didn't care for his lies, what you saw was proof enough…You And Dallas Winston were through.

**So just hold me and tell me that I'm everything you need.**  
**Tell me that, that lonely little heart of yours that I've been dying for,**  
**Ain't out of reach.**  
**So if you're looking for some proof that there's a heart inside of me**  
**Than lace your fingers between mine and you will see it start to leak.**  
**And I know you're not a crutch but I can hold you when I stand**  
**'Cause I am living for your touch but I would die to be your man.**

You hadn't seen the gang in two weeks, you were too afraid that you would see Dallas there, and that the gang might be mad at you for breaking it off with him, but today you had enough, they were your friends too. You missed talking with Pony about the latest movie, or just talking about life with Johnny or Soda, you missed chatting about cars with Steve, and cracking jokes with Two, and baking cake with Darry. You grabbed your keys, and for the first time in two weeks, you drove to the Curtis house. You took a deep breath before you cut the engine upon your arrival, the walk up to the house was longer then you remember, and for once you weren't sure if you would be welcomed again. You shook the thought aside and opened the screen door, all eyes landed on you once you entered, but it was Soda who first spoke.

"{y/n}?"

"Hey guys" you said, smiling slightly

"We thought….You were just gonna stop comin' over" Johnny told you, you could tell by his tone that the thought saddened him.

"Na I would never do that to ya'll" you smiled before adding

"You're my best friends…I just…I didn't know if you guys would hate me" You told them while looking down.

"Why would we hate you?" Steve asked

"Cause I broke up with Dally, and I know he's your best friend so-"

"What Dally did was stupid {y/n}" Two-bit spoke up, for once looking serious, before the playful grin made it's way to his face once more.

"We could never hate you Minnie" he said before hugging you.

"Ya, Dally might be our buddy, but your our buddy too" Pony added smiling, you quickly wiped away the tears that had formed.

"Thanks guys…I really appreciate it"

After that they asked you what happened, that they only heard Dally's side. You told them everything, how he seemed to be getting distant, about seeing him with the girl at the Dingo, and then the night it all happened.

"I never thought he was that stupid" Soda said shaking his head once you had finished. The rest of the gang seemed deep in thought, even Two, who had his arm slung over your shoulder and was rubbing your arm so you didn't cry.

"You think that's why he's gotten so bad? Cause he knows he messed up big" Johnny asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"Could be" Darry replied

"What do you mean, gotten so bad?" You asked

"Dally…Well the only time we see him now is if we go to Buck's" Soda told you

"And then he's always a bit out of it" Steve added

"He always asks about you though, wants to know how your doin' and if we've seen you" Pony stated, while you sat there, you figured Dallas would just go back to his old ways, a different girl each night, drinking, partying…But this Dallas…This you weren't expecting.

"How bad is it?" You dared to ask

"Pretty bad" Steve replied

"Listen {y/n} we aren't askin' you to forgive Dallas…But maybe go see him, that way you two can at least end on good terms…It would be better, for both of you" Soda told you, while you thought it over, soon nodding.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him" You told him before standing.

"Thank you guys" You smiled.

"No problem Minnie" Two-Bit replied for them all, before you made your way out of the house and to your car. The trip to Buck's wasn't long, though the walk up the stairs was. Buck gave you a simple nod towards the stairs upon your entrance, and you simply followed his instructions. Dallas's door was closed, and you were hesitant about opening it, afraid of another sight you didn't want to see, but there was no noise coming from the room, so you braved it. Dallas was asleep, his face was turned towards the wall, and you thought about leaving. Sighing, you turned to go, but something caught your eye…Dallas's guitar was out. Now that was a secret that only you knew, even the gang had no idea that Dally knew how to play the guitar, but he usually kept it in the closet unless he was working on a song. Quietly you stepped towards the instrument and picked up the notebook that laid beside it. The song was titled "Private Fears in Public Places" and from the looks of it, it wasn't finished yet.

_So cold is the wind that blows your hair._  
_So warm is your touch upon my skin._  
_How tired am I of being scared,_  
_But how awake am I now that I know you're here._

_'Cause I'd rather fight with you than laugh with another._  
_I'd rather freeze in your arms than be warm under covers._  
_I'd let you hit me before I ever let you hit the floor._

_And I'd rather choke than to breath in your absence._  
_I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion._  
_I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss_  
_Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did_

_So just hold me and tell me that I'm everything you need._  
_Tell me that, that lonely little heart of yours that I've been dying for,_  
_Ain't out of reach._  
_So if you're looking for some proof that there's a heart inside of me_  
_Than lace your fingers between mine and you will see it start to leak._  
_And I know you're not a crutch but I can hold you when I stand_  
_'Cause I am living for your touch but I would die to be your man._

_Let me look into your eyes like I am searching for your soul._  
_Wrap my arms around your waist like it is dying from the cold._  
_Run my fingers through your hair like they are water from the drain._  
_Press my lips against your back like they could take away its pain._  
_To give you everything, there is nothing I won't do._  
_Dump my heart into a blender just to pour it out to you._  
_And I know you're feeling tired. Just let me hold you for a bit._  
_Dive my face between your thighs until I cannot feel my lips._

You couldn't help but snort at the last line, of course he would have to put something like that in there, but you did have to admit that it had you tearing up. Dallas was never the spoken type when it came to romance, he was never the type to say I love you or anything like that. But what he couldn't say out loud, he could always put on paper, and right now these words had a knot forming in your throat as you read them again.

"{y/n}?" a groggy voice asked from the other side of the room, making you quickly turn to see a still half asleep Dallas.

"Hey tiger" you smiled, using your old nickname for him.

"What…What are you doing here?" He asked as you came to sit next to him.

"The gang thought it would be a good idea to talk" You told him as he simply nodded, you looked over at him, he had slight bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess, you couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he asked looking at you

"Your hair" you said as you reached up and brushed your fingers through his hair trying to smooth it. You suddenly felt hands grab your waist though, as you were pulled into his lap, his arms soon wrapping tightly around your middle while he rested his head against your chest.

"…Dally…" You spoke softly as you looked down at him, all was quiet for a moment, before he spoke.

"I know I messed up, and I know it's stupid to think you will forgive me….I miss you {y/n}" he said shocking you, you had never heard Dallas say he missed anyone other then Johnny.

"I just want to know…why?…" you asked

"I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight. I was so excited…and happy…and then she said I should give her something for all her help, I asked what, and next thing I knew….I should have pushed her off…I'm sorry…I haven't touched a drop since then" He told you, his grip on your middle tightening when his voice cracked.

"What do you mean all her help?" You asked, he looked up at you before you felt his grip loosen and him lightly tap your side. You got off his lap and he stood, making his way over to his dresser.

"I've known Jen for years, we met back in New York…When I told her what I needed help with, she jumped at the chance…Said she was happy for me" he told you, shaking his head at the last part. He pulled something from the dresser, before making his way back to the bed.

"I wanted to get you the perfect one" he said while he opened up the black box to reveal an engagement ring. You stared in shock, your hands covering your open mouth as you stared at the jewelry.

"That's why I was so happy and excited that night…I was planning on asking you the next day…But then I fucked it all up" he told you.

"Dally…I" You started

"It's ok {y/n} I know we're done" he said sitting beside you again, he stared at the ring and sighed.

"You didn't ask right" you said quietly, causing him to turn and look at you confused.

"You are suppose to be on one knee…When you show a girl an engagement ring" you smiled slightly as he stared at you.

"What?" he asked making you laugh.

"Try it" You told him, he stared at you for a moment, searching your face for any sign that you were just messing with him, but when he found none, he got off the bed, and knelt before you.

"{y/n} I know I screwed up, and I know I am asking a lot here, but…Will you give me a second chance…And marry me?" he asked, looking at you. You stared down at him, the man who had you balling your eyes out weeks before…But the man who you couldn't deny your love for, you knew he felt bad for what he did, and you knew he had learned his lesson from the look in his eyes as he waited for your answer…And you knew what that answer would be.

"I forgive you Dally, I know we all make mistakes…and I would love to marry you" You smiled, he smiled as well, one of the sights that you knew, were only reserved for you. He slipped the ring on your finger, before cupping your face in his hands and capturing your lips.

"I can't promise perfection {y/n}, but I will damn sure try, because I love you, and I don't want any girl but you" He told you.

"I love you too Dally" He kissed you once more before he pulled back and walked over to his notepad, quickly writing something down before joining you again. You looked at him confused before he laughed and answered.

"Just thought of how to finish the song is all" he told you while pulling you down on top of him.

**I know that you think I'm kind of odd.**  
**But if your love was a mountain, I swear that I'd climb to the top.**  
**I'd tell you "you're lovely and everything I'll ever need,**  
**And I'd give you my all if you'd just come and stand next to me."**


	19. Johnny Imagine-Five years

p style="text-align: center;"strong((Ok so this is based off of a dream I had last night, yes finally had my 2nd Outsiders dream, and it was about Johnny as well…Are my dreams trying to tell me something? lol. I used my name and looks for this because this dream was actually kinda personal. It was like it was Johnny but more real life as well, if that makes any sense lol))/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"For most, I'm sure the question would be easy-Where do you see yourself in five years? Most would answer with their dream job, perhaps in a different town or state, married, maybe a few kids or pets…But for me it wasn't that simple-Where did I see myself in five years?br /br /"You have one week to finish the paper and return it to me" my teacher explained, this was one of those end of the school year final test things that all the schools were going through. Though this one was strictly about the future, what career you wanted, if you were going to go to collage, ect ect. I groaned at the thought of filling it all out while I made my way to my locker, quickly tossing things that I wouldn't need in it. The sound of an overly girlie laugh filled my ears while I closed the door and turned to see Dennis, one of the blonde greaser girls that went to the school. She was known for having guys wrapped around her finger with just a look from her baby blues, but really if you got to know her you would know how disgusting of a person she really was. We has been on bad terms since we first met. Mostly cause her innocent act always annoyed me, and she hated the fact that I hung around "her" boys all the time. I watched as she held his arm, her blonde locks falling over the back of the jacket that used to rest on my own arms when he was /br /I sighed as I turned and left the building, passing in front of them on my way out, I shouldn't be mad, I couldn't really-I had no right to be. I was the one who called it off, I was the one who ended it without a reason, just a simple goodbye. The walk home was quiet, the silence filled the void that playful conversations had only a month before and I sighed as I tried to push it away and think of other things…Where did I see myself in five years? I closed my eyes as I walked, where did I see myself? Did I see myself in a different town? Did I see myself at a photoshoot? My modeling career finally taking off? Did I see myself with anyone? My mind was blank, pure blackness and I knew it was useless. I was already at my house by the time I opened my eyes, though they landed on the all too familiar house down the road. How many times did I spend my whole day at that little white house with him? Now I avoid it, afraid to know that all my friend hate me for hurting /br /I made my way into my own home, dropping my bag on the couch before looking around for my /br /"Mom?" I called, /br /"Mom?" I asked again, this time making my way into her reading room, but she was no where to be found, only a note took her /br /em"Gone to the store, be back soon-Mom"/em I nodded at the note, turning around to leave, when something caught my eye. My mother's photo wall. Now my mother loved taking pictures, she said it was the only way to really remember a moment in time, and therefore- she had almost an entire wall filled with pictures. All ranging from myself when I was a baby, to this past fall…He and I at my family /br /em"See I told you that there wasn't anything to worry about" I laughed as he and I went to sit down on a blanket, my little cousins had finally freed him of their grasp, instead clinging to my older brothers who had recently arrived./embr /br /em"I know" he smiled looking out at the rest of my family who talked and laughed with each other, it as different for him, seeing how normal families acted./embr /br /em"I knew they would love you…Know how?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist, he looked over at me with an eyebrow raised, his deep brown eyes staring into my own green ones, waiting for my answer./embr /br /em"Cause I love you" I smiled as I leaned forward and captured his lips, I could feel him smile as he rested one hand on my hip, the other coming up to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss. I giggled while I pushed him back, successfully cuddling with him as we kissed. It wasn't until we heard someone call us that we remembered where we were./embr /br /em"Hey cuties!" We both looked just in time to be caught by a flash and my laughing mother who was, as usual, holding a camera./embr /br /em"Sorry I had to" she giggled before leaving us./embr /br /em"Am I gonna be on your mom's wall?" He asked, a hint of pink on his cheeks./embr /br /em"Welcome to the family baby" I giggled before leaning over and kissing him again./embr /br /I sniffled as I came out of my thoughts, it was my fault he was gone, I had to deal with that. I grabbed my jacket and made my way back out of the house, I needed air, I needed to clear my mind and forget things, forget us, forget him…But even as I thought of it, I knew I couldn' /br /emI sat down at the lunch table alone, I had just entered public school, having been homeschooled for my whole life. I know, sounds odd for someone to be introduced to public school in their highschool years, actually it sounds more idiotic then odd. But my mother thought it would be best if I was socialized a bit more. Though I had one problem with that, I was a loner, the quiet shy type at first, so making friends was going to be rather difficult..At least that is what I thought./embr /br /em"Hey there cutie, mind if we sit here?" A deep playful voice asked, I looked up to be met with pale blue eyes that belonged to a greaser boy with rust colored hair./embr /br /em"Um…Sure" I said quietly before he sat down beside me, his two friends sat on the other side of the table across from us. A boy with long greased back brown hair and green-gray eyes. And a boy with tanned skin, long black greased hair, and dark brown eyes./embr /br /em"I'm Two-Bit ma'lady, and these two are Ponyboy and Johnny" He smiled as he introduced himself and his friends./embr /br /em"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz or Lizzie" I smiled/embr /br /em"Nice to meet you Lizzie" Pony said as he and Johnny smiled./embr /br /emAfter that I met the rest of the gang, we all became friends quickly, and my mother was happy to see me with other people. The gang quickly became like brothers to me, even if I already had four of my own, but as time went on, one member became more-until finally./embr /br /em"It's about time you two started datin'" Two laughed as he ruffled our hair./embr /br /I laughed at the memory, we had both been so shy around each other at first, then as we got to know each other we opened up, we talked, laughed, or just sat in comfortable silence. I looked around and realized that my body had taken me to the park, a spot he and I used to come to, if not the lot. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as I sat on the edge of the fountain. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of the /br /em'Where do I see myself in five years?'/embr /br /"El?" I heard beside me, my eyes shot open at the noise, when they landed on the source, I felt my heart leap just as it always did with /br /"Hey Johnny" I smiledbr /br /"What are you doing out here at this hour? It's not safe" He said, sitting beside me now while I checked my watch, how had it gotten so late?br /br /"Just…Thinking" I told him, not meeting his gaze for fear that I might break if I looked for too /br /"bout?" He asked looking off into the distance as /br /"Where I see myself in five years" I laughed lightly, he laughed as /br /"I don't know why we have to answer that" he replied, shaking his /br /"Do you got an answer yet?" I asked, he simply /br /"You can't copy it though" he smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but laugh, an actual laugh, not the fake ones I had been using /br /"But..How will I pass then?" asked, trying to put on a sad puppy dog face, but my smile gave me away. Johnny simply shrugged before chuckling again. We both fell silent for a moment, our smiles soon leaving us as the sounds of the night seeped in once /br /"El" He spoke while I Hmmm'd a /br /"What happened to us?" he asked, the one question I knew he would ask someday, the one I hated to hear because…I had no /br /"I…Don't know" I told him quietly while looking down at my /br /"Did I—" he started but I quickly cut him off, knowing what he was about to /br /"You didn't do anything Johnny, so don't think that, please"br /br /"Then what happened?" He asked again, and I could only shake my head, my eyes watered and I didn't trust my voice at this /br /"El..Please" He sighed as he looked down as /br /"I'm a coward…That's what happened" I whispered, unsure if he heard me, but when I saw him lift his head to look, I knew he /br /"I learned a long time ago, that when I love someone, they leave" I spoke, my voice only cracking once while I blinked away /br /"So, because I'm such a coward, and I'm afraid of getting hurt…I leave first…Before they can" I spoke, sniffling a few /br /"So you thought that I?" He asked, I only nodded. I heard him sigh a moment later, before I felt his hand rest on /br /"I'm not them El" He spoke while lifting up my face so I would look at /br /"I never planned on leavin', or hurtin' you Angelcakes" He spoke, using the nickname he always did for /br /"I know, I was just afraid you would" I whispered, smiling /br /"I promise, I won't" he stated while leaning in and pressing his lips to mine for a /br /"Come on, let's get you home before you catch a cold" he smiled as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over /br /"Isn't Dennis gonna be mad if she finds out I wore your jacket" I /br /"She just has it in her mind we are gonna be a thing, but I never thought of her like that" he stated, I nodded and rested my hands in the pockets, soon feeling a folded piece a paper. Being the curious cat I was, I pulled it out and opened it, it was the test from today-but one answer made me stop walking./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br do you see yourself in five years?/strongbr /Married to the girl of my dreams, and living someone else./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /I could feel the smile on my lips before I even noticed the arms around my /br /"That girl would be you by the way" I heard a voice speak next to my ear, before I felt lips on my cheek, only causing my smile to grow as I looked back at the /br /"Don't worry, it doesn't have to be any time soon if you don't want it to be" he smiled pecking my lips lightly, I could only giggle at him before smirking and /br /"Well…We do have five years to plan"br /br /br /Where do I see myself in five years? I don't know if I can say for sure about my career, my residence, or anything like that. But in five years…I'll be married to the boy of my dreams./p 


End file.
